Aftermath
by Dexiedoodle
Summary: Trixie made a wish - silly, silly girl.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this for my friend - she is the heroine of this story, I didn't even bother to change her name - How many bartenders called Trixie are there in the world anyway? Keep on Dreamin' Trix!**

 **Also, the first half of this chapter really happened though this is very abbreviated and much (much, much) more tame. What happens on girls night stays on girls night. Review.**

 **Chapter 1 - A Good Night**

"Ladies, I'd like to propose a toast." Kelly stood up on the coffee table and raised her Southpark coffee mug into the air. It was filled to the brim with a fruity little sauvignon blanc from New Zealand. "To Layla… congrats on the divorce. I hope Fuckface dies in a fire."

"Cheers." The rest of the ladies sang, tipping their assorted vessels towards their newly divorced friend, before taking long drafts of their beverages of choice.

Layla tilted her head in acknowledgement of the toast and took a long drink from her plastic champagne flute.

Trixie had opted to host the happy divorce party in her spacious flat, she was not really the hostess type, but she did have a lot of room and if someone happened to spill on the floor it really wouldn't matter all that much. The five friends were scattered chaotically around the cavernous living area, Kelly jumped down from the coffee table and draped herself back across the comfy lime green sofa again and reached for the chip packet. Layla reclined more elegantly than should have been possible in a bright blue bean bag. Sharon lay across the other sofa, a packet of bagel crisps tucked in at her side and a promotional tumbler from a local nudey bar resting on her stomach, Trixie didn't own wine glasses as such, so the ladies had to improvise. Fiona perched on a barstool, her foot up on the neighbouring stool as she painted her toenails with one of the lacquers from Trixies outlandish colour collection. Her 'wineglass' was an old fashioned, flared bone china teacup that Trixie had picked up from a second hand store. Trixie herself was splayed across her burnt orange shag rug, a pewter beer stein sat next to her along with the now empty bottle of Sav.

The five friends had come together in a drunken sign of solidarity for their friend, and though two of them were in very happy relationships, they all went on a man hating spree, dissing old boyfriends and male acquaintances in an acerbic free for all.

Kelly was the most vocal. Her vocabulary was vast and included lots of very bad words. They all knew she loved her husband very much, so they didn't take her that seriously.

Trixie held her own. Being a bartender, she had seen and born the brunt of the worse of human depravity on a nightly basis.

The ladies laughed uproariously all night, there was no need for decorum in this group. Though Trixie, did growl at Fiona when the smell of smoke drifted over the group.

"Cummon Fi, at least open a window or something." Trixie reproved from her position on the floor. "I thought you gave up."

"I did." Fiona mumbled with cigarette hanging precariously out of the side of her mouth as she screwed the top back on the purple nail lacquer. She hopped down from the barstool and hobbled over to the window on her heels, opening it and leaning against the sill, watching her toes dry and blowing tobacco smoke out in plumes.

"OK so, now you've gotten rid of the dead weight." Kelly turned back to Layla with her dark brows raised suggestively. "Who's next? Got your eye on anyone?"

"Ooh, what about the stationary rep with the tight arse?" Sharon piped up from the couch.

"A stationary rep? Really Shaz? Layla deserves a king after what she's been through" Trixie moaned from the floor.

"You have a spare king laying around, Trix?" Layla inquired, her face dead pan.

"Oh my god, like the Goblin King?" Kelly groaned lustily, eliciting groans and murmurs of approval from the rest of the girls.

Sharon looked around at them in confusion. "The Goblin king… what?"

Trixie lifted her head off the floor and eyeballed her friend accusingly. "Are you kidding? Get out of my house." She snapped playfully.

'You haven't seen Labyrinth?" Kelly asked disbelievingly "David Bowie? Tight, tight pants?"

"Tight pants." Layla moaned reverently.

Fiona flicked her cigarette stub out the window, closed it and came over to hunker down next to Sharon on the couch. "You poor, deprived child." She said laying her hand on Sharons hair and patting it sympathetically.

Sharon slapped her hand away in annoyance "I'm not really a David Bowie fan." She scowled sitting up, she didn't like missing out on stuff.

"Seriously, get out of my house." Trixie laughed levering herself off the floor.

She crossed the room in socked feet and opened the cabinet against the wall. 'I've got VHS, DVD and Blu-ray…" She said retrieving the items and bring them back to the couch.

Kelly nodded vigorously and snagged the video tape. "You still have VHS? Hoarder!" she said accusingly.

Layla dragged herself out of the bean bag and crawled across the floor and the five women looked down at the movies in awe.

'We need to watch this." Layla said. "Right now." She took the Blu-ray copy and went to fiddle around with the entertainment unit.

Kelly cheered heartily and rushed to the kitchen to procure more wine and snacks, she also came back with a bottle of tequila and five shot glasses, Trixie had lots of shot glasses.

"OK so, every time there is an inappropriate crotch shot… we drink." She said pouring out five measures of tequila.

The ladies settled in to watch Labyrinth, with added, bawdy commentary and lots of alcohol. At the first appearance of Jareth, the Goblin King, all five ladies groaned in drunken appreciation. Sharon sighed and said she understood now.

* * *

Hoggle fell to his knees at crotch height on the king and whined in terror, "Oh no, not the eternal stench…" and the ladies cheered… crotch shot… drink!

* * *

"He's good with his balls, isn't he?" Sharon said quietly, eliciting titters of laughter from her companions.

* * *

Sharon rolled her eyes and made a discontented sound "What is she doing?… Stay in the god damned dream, you dozy bitch."

The others laughed.

* * *

"White Leggings… I think that deserves two shots." Kelly giggled, tipping back her tequila and quickly pouring another.

* * *

The five ladies lay about the lounge feeling satiated and a more than a little squiffy.

"OK so. Why?… Why didn't she just say, send the kid home and I'll stay here … why?" Sharon wondered aloud.

"If it had been me," Kelly quipped, "Josh would've been toast… my little brother is half goblin anyway, no one would have missed him."

"Tight pants." Layla mumbled from the bean bag.

* * *

It took another hour for Trixie to pour her friends out of her flat and into separate Ubers. She stumbled around her place in a daze and picked up random things in an inebriated attempt to tidy up before she sought her bed. She would find the ashtray that Fiona had found and used during the movie, in the oven days later.

She picked up a half filled wine bottle from the coffee table, checked the Fi hadn't slipped a cigarette butt into it and then took a long drink from it. Oh yeah… that's the good stuff, she thought, tucking it under her arm and wandering down her narrow hall to her room. A room she occupied alone, despite is monstrous size, being not long single herself.

Trixie took a long gulp from the wine bottle in her hand and looked dazedly around her large and suddenly empty seeming bedroom. She sighed at the vast space before cracking into a large grin.

"I wish the goblin king were in my bedroom right now." She leered to herself before tottering into her ensuite, "So he could fuck my brains out." She sniggered drunkenly.

She set the wine bottle carefully on the vanity and began a haphazard version of her evening ablutions. She managed to get her clothes off and pulled the oversized Metallica tee shirt that she normally slept in over her head. She pulled the tie out of her hair and let the coppery locks settle over her shoulders. She grimaced comically at herself in the mirror before flicking off the light, picking up the wine bottle again and stumbling back into her bedroom.

She froze in place just past the threshold and let out a high pitch squeal. She upended the not quite empty bottle and brandished it like a weapon, the dregs dribbling down her forearm and dripping off her elbow.

There was a man in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Really Fucking Good Night**

There was a man in her room.

There was a very tall, lean, _armoured_ and _caped_ man in her room.

"The fuck?" Trixie sputtered in shock. She waved the wine bottle threateningly at the intruder, who tilted his head to one side and regarded her calmly, a small smirk creasing his otherwise fine features.

"Who are you? Where'd you come from?" Trixie spat, trying very hard to keep her words from slurring and her stance from not swaying backwards and forwards.

The man adjusted the pitch black leather glove on one hand and let his gaze wander slowly up her body, his lips hitched into a strangely pleased and vaguely amused kind of smile.

"My dear." He drawled, his voice deep and sexily accented, "You called me."

He set his fists on his narrow hips and again looked her up and down. Trixie could almost feel his eyes burning her as they traversed upwards. From her sunflower yellow painted toe nails… on one foot at least… she was still wearing one sock. Up past her knees and bare thighs, lingering for a moment at the hem of her faded black tee shirt, they jumped over the 'Master of Puppets' design and took up the trail again at her exposed décolletage from the stretched out neck and up to her wine flushed face and still raised wine bottle in her hand.

"Who are you?" She asked again, her voice shaky, frightened and not even close to sober.

"I'll give you a hint." He replied smoothly and he vanished before her very eyes in a dusting of shadow and sparkles. She gasped as she felt hot breath against her left ear and neck, and the smooth voice whispered against her hair. "I'm not David Bowie."

She turned her head sharply towards the voice and her gaze collided with a set of almost inhuman eyes. One was a cold blue, reminiscent of a glacial lake and the other an unusual shade of warm hazel.

She must be really fucking drunk... she had just imagined this guy had teleported across her room. She felt her breath hitch in her throat, and not from fear. His voice sent shivers up and down her spine and the hint of his hot breath on the sensitive skin on her neck and earlobe raised gooseflesh in all sorts of hidden places.

'Wh-what do you w-want?" she stuttered, turning her face away from those eyes and focusing on the wall across from her.

"Like I said, you called me." He whispered seductively, sending even more shivers along her spine and flashing a torrent of hot blood to her extremities. "What were your exact words?" he purred, lazily. She felt the touch of warm leather on her arm as his gloved fingers trailed slowly upwards along her bicep. "Oh yes, I remember… I wish the goblin king were in my bedroom right now…"

She felt the other leather clad hand relieve her of the now empty and loosely held wine bottle as her other arm now hung limply at her side, it thudded uselessly to the floor and the same gloved hand then snaked its way around her to rest on her lower abdomen, tracing light, tickling circles through the thin cotton tee shirt. She felt the heat of a tall, lean body pressing up against her back and let out an involuntary sigh.

"What was the rest? Oh right, yes… to Fuck. My. Brains. Out." The deep voice caressed her as thoroughly as the gloved hands were and she groaned at it.

She had to have taken leave of her senses, this had to be a dream.

Oh my god, of course!… This is a dream, she thought suddenly, a laugh bubbling from her lips. She had fallen asleep on her couch in a drunken stupor. She was just projecting her sordid fantasies after watching that damned movie with her friends. Phew!

She laughed again and turned around in the encompassing embrace of the dream goblin king, and she looked up into his way too pretty face.

"So..." She said slyly, her imagination relaxing into her dream, "You're like a royal gigolo service as well as baby thief?" she chortled, settling into her role. This was gonna be so much fun.

A frown flashed across the 'goblin kings' face but was quickly replaced by wry amusement.

"This is the first time I've encountered this particular request… my interest was piqued, I'll admit." He grinned, his canines were slightly too sharp to be human, almost vampiristic. Trixie shivered.

"I guess that you find your summoner agreeable." She said softly, running her palms up over his armoured chest, resting them on his shoulders.

He chuckled, revelling in the game.

"Your form is not disagreeable." He countered, "though the packaging is… confusing"

"Not a Metallica fan?"

"I'm not entirely sure what that is." He confessed, she felt the leather of his gloves clutch at her hips attempting to draw her a step closer.

Trixie stopped the movement and stepped back from him instead, the frown flashed across his face again and his startling eyes met hers in question.

She grinned playfully, gripped the hem of her tee shirt and drew it slowly up her body and over her head. She swung the discarded item of clothing from her fingers for a second before letting it fall to the floor. "Better?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Much." He murmured as his eyes raked over her suddenly almost naked figure. She was still wearing one sock.

Trixie didn't really see the point in playing around. It was her dream after all and she intended to take charge. She stepped back up her goblin king, let her arms encircle his neck and her fingers entwine themselves in his untamed, pale hair and lay an outright pornographic kiss on him. She made sounds of approval when she felt warm leather clad hand smooth their way around her hips and settle on each cheek of her bum. He dragged her towards him and her whole body pressed up against the black armour that encased him, it was oddly warm and thummed with some kind of force. She didn't appreciate the feel of it.

Her fingers left his neck and travelled down his lean body searching out the fastenings that held the armour to him, she found none and growled in frustration.

"How the fuck does this shit come off?" She grated, seeking some kind of chink or seam to worm her fingers into. She wanted skin.

Her goblin king chuckled softly and waved his hand, banishing his outer wear to some unknown place. Trixie got her skin… lots of pale, almost translucent, inhumanly smooth skin, stretched taut over a lean and tightly muscular frame. She laughed a single disbelieving laugh, her eyes wide as she smoothed her fingertips over the suddenly exposed yards of the enchanting flesh of his firm chest. This guy was not human. There were no men in the whole world as perfect as this.

This was the best dream ever.

She was taken off guard when he swooped at her, picking her up with ease and dumping her unceremoniously on her bed. She issued a small squeak of surprise and shuffled back across the covers as her goblin king began to crawl towards her like a cat stalking a small and defenceless thing. His eyes seemed to darken as he crept closer, his impossible skin glowing and his sensual mouth tilted in a predatory smirk.

"You wished me here, sweetness." He growled, his voice reverberating through her, touching every part of her that his body could not. "Shall we proceed to the second part of your wish?"

She pressed back onto her pillows as he loomed over her, his contradictory eyes regarding her, waiting for permission. She lost her usually confidant voice for a moment, her words cracking and warbling as they left her lips.

"Yes, please." She croaked.

His lips crushed to hers before the words were fully out and she drank him in hungrily. He lowered his lean body and settled in between her thighs. She smoothed her fingers over every single inch of hot skin that she could reach, feeling the tingling hum that seemed to emanate off of him.

His lips left hers and meandered down her throat, tickling every sensitive spot and sending electricity in a beeline right to her core. His teeth grazed along her collarbone and dipped lower still, finding the full and opulent flesh of her left breast. He nuzzled the hardened apex before lathing it thoroughly with his hot, wet tongue. He drew her nipple slowly into his mouth and suckled in earnest as Trixie threw her head back and groaned lustily at the sensations coursing through her.

She tangled her fingers into his soft, feathery hair and held his mouth to her, making sounds of pleasure as he switched his attentions to her right breast and then inched lower down her torso, searing her skin with ravenous kisses and too firm bites.

She became completely undone when his expert mouth found her inner thigh, her breath came in mewling pants and her heart raced a mile a minute. His lips, tongue and teeth tortured her soft flesh and then he seemed to stop.

Trixie opened her tightly clenched eyes and looked down at her dream king, he was gazing at her sex in wonder… surely he'd seen lady parts before. His dazzling eyes raised to hers, heat poured from them as they locked with hers and he leaned forwards ever so slowly, his gaze never wavering from hers, allowing his tongue to travel with agonising slowness the length of her wet slit.

Air rushed from Trixies lungs in a gust as she watched him lap at her with brutal effectiveness. She simply could not look away from his eyes as they watched her over the length of her body. She felt every part of her catch fire under that pervasive stare. She burned from the inside out. He found and conquered the secret parts of her, the places only she had ever found for herself and he exploited every weakness until she was a gelatinous mess under his ministrations.

Trixie screamed as her first orgasm hit… she was not a screamer, but the cry was torn from her vocal cords with ruthless carnality.

She had clamped her eyes shut and shuddered uncontrollably in the wake of the tidal wave of sensations that had coursed through her. Her limbs became liquid but she was vaguely aware of the mattress dipping on either side of her head and the weight of a long, lean body settling on top of her. His lips captured hers again, the salty taste of her own juices, mingled with his tongue, spiking her senses again.

She revelled in the feeling of the blunt pressure of his rock hard penis pressing against her over sensitised sex, demanding entrance. She tilted her hips back and opened herself to him, a low, disgusting groan came from both of them at once, harmonising as he slid inside of her, stretching and filling her to capacity.

Her goblin king held himself in check for a moment, giving her a second of reprieve to adjust to his length and girth before rocking against her, withdrawing slowly and pressing back into her with a measured, purposeful pace.

Trixie was lost, Trixie was gone, there were no words, no possible description that could do what she was feeling, justice. She was full, complete. Delirious and depraved. Yearning and bursting with expectation.

And yet her king was not done… not by a long shot. The slow, languorous pace of his thrusts were just the beginning. His slim, long fingered hand slid down Trixies thigh, catching her knee and pulling it up and tucking it against him, deepening his thrusts and reaching parts yet undiscovered. She arched her back in ecstasy and cried out in sounds that no woman had ever made before. His hand then gripped her waist to gain more control and his thrusts became hard and punishing. Like the master was slowly loosing control of himself, seeking his pleasure as well as hers.

He plunged into her again and again with abandon. Faster and faster, harder and harder, their twin cries echoing around the massive room until, with a jarring, violent thrust that once again tore an orgasmic scream from Trixies throat, her Goblin king came deep within her, the tight muscles of his arms shaking with the weight of it, threatening to drop him on top of her and his lean body slick with a sheen of sweat.

Their eyes locked again, hers glassy with satiated lust and his with furious intensity.

Trixie drew a deep breath and let it out with a contented sigh, her eyes sweeping dazedly over the face of her imaginary paramour. Her dream Goblin king had appeared as bid and had dutifully fucked her brains out… who'd have thought?

 **AN: How pervy is it to write a smutty scene involving your best friend? V. uncomfortable. LOL. Need a cold shower yet, Trix?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – A Typical Day**

Something very dry and furry seemed to have moved into her mouth. A loud and obnoxious percussion band had taken up residence in her brain and she felt like someone had beaten her entire body with a stout stick.

Trixie Tanner groaned pitifully into the cushion that was smooshed against her face and rolled over... falling hard onto the very unforgiving floor with a jolting thud.

"Oooooowww!" she moaned brokenly, unwilling or unable to move any further. She lay still on her back, on the stupid, hard floor.

She cracked open one eye and closed it again with a whimper. Light hurt. Light was bad.

She took a deep, ragged breath and tried to pry her eyes open again, bracing for the blinding pain. She had to blink a few times before her besieged peepers focused on the ceiling of her living room.

Well, Fuck! She thought, rolling clumsily onto her stomach, hoisting herself to her hands and knees and then with a firm grip on the sofa and the coffee table, hauled herself to her feet. She groaned and held her head waiting patiently for the vertigo to pass and waited longer still for her stomach to stop threatening to spill its contents all over her floor.

She cast a baleful glare around her lounge, trying to orientate herself so she could move passed the killer hangover that was currently smashing her into submission. The first thing she needed to do was transition from zombie, back to human. She took a hesitant step, testing her stability and then set off at a slow shuffle down her hallway to her room, she needed to assess the damage.

Standing in front of her ensuite mirror, she scowled darkly at her reflection. She was pale and had taken on a slightly greenish cast. Her hair was, in places, flattened and slathered to her head and in others sticking straight out like she had been struck by lightening. Her normally clear blue eyes were bloodshot and felt like they were currently being lubricated with sand. She had salsa verde smeared over her Rainbow Brite tee shirt and she smelled strongly of tequila… that is probably what the stain on her denim cut-offs was. It was the smell of the booze that hit her where it hurt.

She turned quickly and vomited repeatedly into her toilet as her stomach finally gave up the ghost.

Yep, that was classy, she thought morosely, wiping her mouth and hovering over the bowl just in case. She let out a world class belch, that echoed around the bathroom and had to chuckle to herself. A good night.

She recovered a good portion of her humanity after a long shower that started off with vigorous washing and ended in her swaying slightly under the hot spray in a semi comatose state. She collected her soiled shorts, tee shirt and sock (a single sock, where was her other sock? She swore to god that somewhere out there was a place piled high with all of her odd socks. A sock oblivion) and deposited them in her washer. She drank her body weight in coffee, listlessly tidied up the aftermath of her little gathering… sort of. Empty wine bottles and makeshift wine vessels, platters and chip packets half filled with crumbs were put in the benchtop and promptly forgotten.

And then Trixie started a genuine search for her cell phone. Her life was in a stasis without her phone, she couldn't remember when her shift started, she wasn't sure if her friends were still alive and well and she had no idea what time it was… it was daytime, that was the extent of her knowledge without her phone. She looked all over the living room; under the couch cushions and the couches themselves, she picked up the beanbag and moved if a few times, she looked under the rug that she had resided on for most of the night.

Her eyes fell onto the coffee table and fixed on the three copies of the movie that they had salivated over the night before. She picked them up one at a time and smiled and took the time to put them back in the cabinet and in their assigned places… and there was her phone, sitting on the fourth shelf for some unknown reason. She sighed in relief and entered her pin to unlock it. Two missed calls from Fi and Kelly, texts from all four of her friends, one from her boss, one from her mum and one from her Ex… affectionately called 'Fucktard'.

The four texts were obviously drunken ones from the backs of the respective Ubers, full of auto corrects and gibberish. Her mum wanted her to go to dinner in the weekend, her boss wanted her to cover for Rod in the weekend and her Ex wanted to come back to her. She snorted at all of them.

First missed call was Fi, looking for her glasses. Trixie spotted them on the barstool by the counter and picked them up. The second was Kelly cursing her to high heaven for the extraordinary hangover she was suffering and congratulating her for a good night.

Then Trixie noted the time and swore repeatedly. She had slept the day away and needed to get to work in time for happy hour. She dashed down the hallway… 'fuckfuckfuckfuck…' Threw on her work outfit; the tiny, black leather skirt and sparkly red halter top that showed of her impressively inked shoulder blades, thigh high black stockings and chunky, but comfy, black lifts. She twisted her hair into twin braids and slathered on her makeup… 'fuckfuckfuckfuck…'

She couldn't find her keys.' Keyskeyskeys…Ah, Keys'

She raced out of her flat, picking her helmet and jacket up in the entrance way before she slammed the front door. She kicked her bike to life and took off way to fast, her leather jacket flapping around her.

As she pushed her way into the bar, dropping her helmet with a clatter and stumbling into an empty table, her boss, Liam, looked up from the clipboard he was holding and scowled darkly at her.

"Do I have to say anything?" He asked snidely.

"Nope." She retorted huffily, skirting passed him and throwing her gear behind the bar.

"No one was here to do inventory. " He sighed dramatically, waving the clipboard at her. "I had to pour a drink." He exclaimed piteously, waving his pen at the sad sack sitting in the corner of the bar glaring at the table top.

"Oh Noes!" Trixie cried theatrically, putting a little quiver in her bottom lip. "Do you need a hug?"

Liam slapped the clipboard on the bar. "I got up to 'F'… for 'Fired' if you make me work in my own bar ever again… Fi's late too."

"You must be really slow… I would normally be up to 'W'… for 'Wahwah cry baby'!" She slapped a smarmy grin on her face and batted her eyelashes at her boss, as he grunted and retreated into his office.

Fi arrived five minutes later

"Fucking tequila, man." She grumbled as she slouched passed Trixie and into the back room. Trixie had Fis glasses sitting in her open palm as Fi stomped back out a few minutes later. Fi took them wordlessly and slapped them on her face.

"Kelly called and slurred something about doing it again in the weekend." Trixie advised her. Fi made a very unladylike sound but raised her eyebrow in question. "I can't, I'm gonna cover for Rod and I have to see my mum this weekend otherwise she'll disinherit me."

Fi rolled her eyes. "How will you live without your promised collection of Swarovski crystal clowns and souvenir teaspoons?"

"I can always use more teaspoons?" Trixie replied pragmatically.

"Weekend after? We can make mojitos and margaritas… add some corn chips and it will be a theme night." Fi grinned.

Trixie shrugged and loaded a tray of clean glasses into the corner of the bar.

"I can't concentrate on stuff that far ahead, especially with my stomach still churning from last night."

The first group of the after work crowd began to trickle into bar and Trixie and Fi stamped their trademark flirty smiles on their faces and settled in for the night ahead.

* * *

From somewhere unfathomable to the two pretty bartenders, a tall, lean man with untamed silvery hair and intriguing eyes watched through the medium of a fist sized crystal ball. His lips slanted in an appreciative smirk at the copper haired woman, leaning suggestively over the bar, flirting shamelessly with a group of young college guys. She flicked her shining plaits over her shoulder as she turned to assemble the guys order. His upturned eyebrows disappeared into his hairline in surprise as he got the first look of the extensive tattoos on her back… how had he missed those?

He focused on the odd markings on her back. It was a pastoral scene of rolling hills and idyllic farmyards with farm animals wearing simple items of clothing and front and centre was a grey bunny in a blue coat. It didn't seem to fit with the rest of her image, which he interpreted as 'Rock n Roll' or whatever it was that mortals called it.

She turned back to her patrons and delivered their drinks with a saucy wink of her bright blue eyes and moved on to smile at the next person in line.

Such a pity, he thought to himself with a sigh. Such a pity, that she didn't, and wouldn't, remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – A Totally Confusing Week**

Trixie Tanner staggered from her bed in the predawn. The dim light that filtered through her curtains doing little to highlight anything of import, at least, not her motor bike helmet anyway, which she promptly tripped on in her haste to enter her ensuite.

She stumbled clumsily over to her toilet and fell to her knees with a groan.

Never. Drinking. Again. Even her thoughts were a painful whine. Fuck Kelly, Fuck Fi, Fuck Sharon and Fuck Layla. No More Bloody Drinking!

She was not entirely sure how she got home the night before, she didn't care. Could have been carried, slung over the shoulder of a huge tattooed, hairy biker for all she knew. Her stomach heaved as expected and everything she had ever eaten in her entire life exited her body in a rush. She lay her forehead against the cold toilet seat, not caring to think that her bum was probably there not too long ago. She was seriously questioning her life choices at this point.

She shouldn't have gone out last night anyway. She hadn't been feeling very flash for the last couple of days. There was an annoying stomach flu going around and she was sure that she had it. But she had bravely pushed the nausea aside and gallantly allowed her friends to drag her to a karaoke bar, of all places and while it was admittedly really fun, she was now going to pay for it… she was paying for it with an extreme hangover combined with annoying and lingering tummy bug.

She raised her head weakly from the toilet as she registered that her cell phone was ringing. She crawled with zero enthusiasm back into her bedroom and arrived at her bed side table, just as the call went to voicemail. She sighed when she saw who the missed call was from and picked up her phone, waiting for the inevitable. Her mum would call right back instead of leaving a message. She always did.

After a second, the phone began to vibrate again and the dulcet tones of Nirvana's 'Smells like teen spirit' rang out from her handset. She swiped to answer, leaning her back up against the side of her bed.

"Hey mum." She summoned her most cheery morning voice, she did not need a lecture on the binge drinking culture among young women these days… blah, blah, blah.

"Morning, Beatrix." Her mother chirped down the line. Thank god it was still morning. Trixie thought. "Just ringing to remind you to make sure you come over and water my plants while I'm gone… I'm trusting to not come home to a house full of sad, dried up corpses."

"Yes Mum, I didn't forget" She lied. "When do you fly out?"

"I'm on the red eye first thing in the morning… I will water them before I go, but you'll need to come here every two days for the next two weeks." Her mum instructed her. "Oh and can you take the milk out of the fridge at take it home, I don't want spoiled milk either. Ok darling, I'll leave you to your hangover now. I'll bring you home something nice… Bye-ee"

Her mum disconnected the call and Trixie glared at her phone. Fuck her mum too.

* * *

The stomach flu was not going away and at the prompting of Layla, who was a hypochondriac, she made an appointment at the GP. Trixie hated doctors. They asked questions and they prodded at you.

She scanned her tee shirt collection and decided today was a day to go old school and pulled her Pink Floyd 'wish you were here' shirt over her head and tucked it into the top of her tight leather pants, which seemed much tighter than usual. Trixie definitely needed to stop drinking or at least change to low carb. She shrugged into her jacket and wandered out to her bike, wedged her head into her helmet and set off to her appointment.

She arrived five minutes early for her appointment and ended up sitting in the clinics waiting room for a solid twenty minutes after that before her name was finally called.

"Beatrix Tanner, Dr Coulter will see you now." The indifferent receptionist intoned.

Trixie stomped into the examination room and perched sullenly on the edge of the paper swathed gurney, it was quite difficult to look sullen whilst perching, but Trixie managed it somehow. She answered all of the doctors questions and allowed him to prod at her. He took some of her blood and asked her to pee in a cup, neither of which were very appetising and then he sat her down next to his desk and tapped away at his computer.

"Beatrix." Dr Coulter began, adjusting the glasses on his nose and finally looking at her.

"Trixie." Trixie corrected him.

"Trixie. You are pregnant." He said offhandedly.

"No." Trixie replied calmly.

The doctor raised his eyebrows and regarded her sternly in silence.

"You're mistaken." Trixie stated confidently. "Unless, this is the immaculate conception…"

"I put you at about twelve weeks."

"Yeah and _that_ is where the problem is." Trixie replied. "I haven't had sex in at least six months… easily. See, my fucktard ex didn't put his dick anywhere near me while he was spading the girl at the grocery store." She explained with exaggerated patience.

"I don't know what to tell you." Dr Coulter shook his head, "I can run another test and check your bloods, but I am 99.9% certain you are carrying a human being inside of you right now. We would normally do your first ultrasound around now so, I'll book you in for this time next week?"

Trixie was shaking her head slowly in denial… because there was no way in hell she was pregnant. No way in FUCKING HELL. She sat in that chair for god knows how long staring dumbly at the patch of empty air about an inch in front of her nose before the doctor realised that she had not heard a thing he had said about supplements and other kind of important things about impending motherhood.

In fact, Trixie zoned out for the rest of the entire day. She found herself curled up in her giant seagrass egg chair on her balcony when she finally rejoined the world, not sure how she had gotten home from the clinic, but guessing she had made it home on her own, her bike helmet still squished onto her head and jacket still zipped up. She had a prescription scrunched in her fist and an appointment card for an ultrasound in the other, she had been clutching them to her chest.

The sound of shouting is what bought her out of her daze, Sharon and Layla thumping up the stairs to her flat and calling out to her urgently. She didn't trust her voice to reply so she waited for them to find her. They eventually spilled breathlessly out onto the balcony and stood before her, eyeing her with concern.

Trixie, tilted her head to look up at them from out of her helmet.

"I'm pregnant." She said absently, still in disbelief.

"You said that on the phone, love," Layla said crouching down. "Who? When?"

"I called you?" Trixie asked, distractedly and Layla and Sharon both nodded.

"Fi and Kelz are on their way." Sharon said, easing the prescription out of her fist and wrangling for the appointment card as well.

Trixie shrugged. "It can't have been fucktard, unless he fucked me in my sleep… and there's been no one else… I'm so confused." She all but wailed.

"Hey Trix, it's OK we're here for you, babe, you know that." Layla soothed. "You need to think about what you want."

What did she want? She wanted her mum… who was off grid, at a retreat on a tropical island, with no cell reception or Wifi, playing bridge and napping in a hammock. When she looked back up again, Kelly and Fi were there too.

"Should I keep it?" She asked meekly, "I don't even know who the father is?'

"You can't make that decision right now, Trix." Kelly said softly. "You should go to your ultrasound and talk to someone who knows what they're on about, before you make a massive decision like that."

The rest of the girls murmured in agreement.

* * *

The Goblin King lounged back against his throne and ignored the chaos of his throne room. He held one long fingered and leather clad hand over his eyes and tried to block out the din of dozens of Goblins running amok; fighting, drinking, gambling, playing pranks and laughing raucously. He wondered if sometimes they forgot he was even there.

Business was slow these days, the belief in magic in the above was dwindling and no one even though the wish their children away to him and his subject. Parents and care givers were more like to tell their kids to fuck off than wish the goblins would take them away, that or something much worse, much more sinister. The Above was not what it once was.

He sighed and thought back to the last time he had been summoned for any reason… and a grin split his perfect face, lighting up his translucent skin and filling him with warmth. A tipsy mortal with a fighting spirit, foul mouth and luscious body. He wondered briefly what she was up too.

He almost regretted taking her memory of their tryst, he was sure she would have called on him again and that kind of distraction was exactly what he needed to relieve him of his more regular bouts of boredom.

He had been disciplining the gate guard for sleeping on the job again when he had heard the wish. He'd had to replay it in his head to make sure he had heard it correctly. He had walked away from his cowering guard mid tirade to replay the wish again just to be sure. No, he was not mistaken, a woman had wished for him to pleasure her… How odd.

But it was the best offer he'd had in a long time, he'd summoned a crystal and had taken a quick look at the lady in question and found her to be very easy on the eyes so why the hell not.

It had been a very satisfying diversion and he had been pleasantly surprised by a few things about the pretty lady, She had been aggressive but compliant. She obviously took pride in her appearance, right down to the streamlined appearance of her womanhood.

He had not seen a hairless quim before…. it was refreshing, he thought with a smirk.

He did regret taking her memory then, as his tight pants suddenly became even tighter… and he could not go to the Above unless he was summoned or unless he was in his other form and he doubted that she would care for a dalliance with a barn owl.

Before he had a chance to think about it, he had conjured a crystal and had bought forth an image of the object of his musings. He had not seen her since the day after their liaison, she had been barely dressed and was handing out intoxicating beverages to hordes of horny young men. That had only been a handful of short weeks ago

But now something was wrong. He could not hear what was happening but she was encased in her transport attire, gloomily surrounded by her female friends, and they seemed to be trying to provide her with comfort as she huddled in a overlarge chair.

How odd.

 **AN: I can see you reading this. Cummon... Review, you know you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – An Unusual Month**

Dr Mason, the obstetrician, was confused. This was definitely not right. If you took into account the correct gestation time for a human baby and compared it to the growth of Beatrix Tanners foetus… it was definitely not right.

He had eyed the too large bump that protruded over the waistband of her jeans guardedly. This baby was into its second trimester, easily… how was that possible?

They had confirmed the foetus's age at the ultra sound, 12 weeks, despite the womans continued protests that she had been celibate for at least six months, and now at a check up that Ms Tanner had requested, it was obvious that the baby was much older than it should be. If his calculations were correct, this looked to be a three month pregnancy… He needed a second opinion and he needed to monitor her closely.

* * *

It was six weeks after Laylas divorce celebration, Trixie was fat and foul tempered.

She was not stupid, her body was not right. It looked like her parasitic little passenger was half way baked already. She had googled, she knew that babies took 39 weeks to cook, so to speak, so whatever was happening inside of her was not right at all… she was halfway there and there was no way she had been pregnant for 18weeks or whatever.

She stood in front of her vanity mirror and glared at her protruding belly.

"What are you up to in there?" she asked her tummy, prodding it experimentally with her finger. "and how did you get in there anyway?"

* * *

Jareth, the Goblin King and Guardian of the Labyrinth, sat bolt upright in his throne and stared in open mouthed horror at the crystal in his hand.

It had been a whim. He'd thought, why not check in on his one night stand and see if she had recovered from her indisposition? Why not? She had looked so melancholy the last time he had thought to look in on her, her friends gathered around her, supporting her in what seemed to be a grievous time indeed.

His eyes were wide, his turned up eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline, they were so high. He felt his heart begin to pound and he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

She was standing side on to her washroom looking glass, she was wearing the scant items of underwear that contemporary Above ladies wore, this particular set proclaimed her to be 'wonder woman' or some such nonsense. But that was not what had struck him dumb. Oh no, not even her tiny, tiny underwear could detract from the fact that she was well into the second month of her fae pregnancy.

He shook the crystal and stared into it again, but the image didn't change.

He tapped it a couple of times with his gloved finger...still no change.

He shook his own head… and then the crystal again, just to be sure, but nothing he did changed what was going on inside the little ball.

"Summon me." He whispered inaudibly, entreating her image but knowing that she could not hear him.

"Summon me." He ordered again, louder this time, "Summon me, summon me…" He voice rose in pitch at every repeat of the simple request until he was on his feet shouting at the crystal in his hand.

His goblin court had gone dead silent and each of his subjects stared at their king in consternation. From the look on the Goblin Kings face, someone was either going to get dumped into the Bog or someone was going to be kicked out of the window. Neither prospect was inviting, many chose to leave the throne room in haste.

The King stood like a statue before his throne still staring hard into the crystal in his fist. His breath, rediscovered in his disquiet, came out on deep huffs through flaring nostrils and a low growl began to grow in his chest. The crystal suddenly crumbled into glittery dust in his tight grasp and an unfortunate goblin flew across the room as a hard leather boot connected with its buttocks.

Jareth let loose a growl of frustration. What to do? She had no memory of their tryst, he could not go to the Above unless summoned and she wouldn't know summon him… what to do?

* * *

Trixie lay back on her couch, waiting for her mum to make her way up the stairs from the front door

"Beatrix, darling." Eleanor Tanner greeted her daughter as she bustled into the living area, dropping a mountain of shopping bags on the dining table. Eleanor had returned from her retreat after two weeks of bliss to find her daughter inexplicably very pregnant. She had weirdly taken it in her stride and had begun a fast tracked pre grandmother routine of doting and meddling.

"What are you doing, Bea?" Eleanor asked absently, spotting her daughter lying on the sofa with the earbuds pressed to her swelling belly.

"I'm playing music to the baby." Trixie replied absently, scrolling through likely songs on her smartphone.

"Oooh, good thinking." Eleanor cooed approvingly. "What is it? Chopin? Vivaldi?"

"Tool." Trixie retorted with a grin and batted her eyelashes at her mum "… and I'm following up with classic Smashing Pumpkins."

Eleanor gave her a disapproving glare from across the flat and sighed. "Well, really." She grumbled under her breath.

Trixie hauled herself off the couch and sauntered across the large room.

"Dr Mason wants to write a paper about me and el bambino" Trixie informed her mother as she reached the dining table, which was half covered with brightly coloured shopping bags from every baby supply shop in the world (or so it seemed) and half covered with motor bike parts. Trixie had taken apart her bike and was meticulously and methodically cleaning each piece. Layla thought it was her version of nesting or something. "He thinks I will be at full term in only another seven weeks or so…. I haven't really had much time to adjust to this whole motherhood thing." Trixie grimaced, pushing down the almost constant feeling of panic that haunted her these days.

"Of course he does darling, you're a medical mystery," Eleanor breezed. "It's all very exciting… I got almost everything in green, apparently it's _the_ gender neutral colour." She continued, unconcerned with her daughters discomfiture. While she would have liked to have a _married_ daughter before the grandchild came along, she was a modern thinking woman and her daughter might soon be famous for the crazily fast progress of her pregnancy. "The crib and change table will be here next week some time and I have a decorator coming to sort out that spare room… can't have baby waking up to four strange men looming over it every day."

"They're not strange men mum, they're Queen." Trixie snorted, rubbing her belly absently and smiling crookedly at Eleanor, her mother was clearly in her element.

"I have sent out a facebook invite to everyone for the baby shower" Eleanor continued as if Trixie hadn't spoken at all. "and I'll get the planner to call you about the decorations… well, that's not something you see everyday." Eleanor chuckled with delight, drawing Trixies attention to her.

Eleanor was gazing out of the window and Trixie followed her eye line. It was true, it was not everyday you saw a large white owl sitting outside your window in the middle of the day, especially in the heavy industrial area of a major city. Trixie smiled and took slow steps towards the bird and its large, golden eyes followed her calmly, almost like it was tame. She stopped her forwards motion in surprise when the owl tapped its beak against the glass. Tap-tap-tap.

Trixie cocked her eyebrow at the bird and it fluffed out its feathers and tapped again. Tap-tap-tap. It cocked its head to one side, unblinking eyes fixed on Trixie. It was kind of spooky.

"I get the feeling that if you opened the window, it would come on in and make itself at home." Eleanor said softly, coming to stand by her daughter as they regarded the massive owl.

The owl tapped again with more force and shifted its clawed feet, tapping yet again.

'It's creeping me out now." Trixie whispered to her mum, "let's just ignore it and maybe it will go away."

It didn't go away. That fucking bird sat there tapping for the rest of the day.

* * *

Trixie escorted the decorator out the front door and glared at the owl that had briefly taken up residence on the street lamp across the road from her front door. It looked down at her and she knew that as soon as she went upstairs, it would fly to the window and watch her from there. It was there every day. It had tried to fly in the front door twice and incessantly tapped at the window when Trixie was in her living room. It really wanted in but Trixie didn't need an avian flatmate right now.

Trixie closed her front door and strode up the stairs to her flat. Sure enough as she entered her living area, the owl was settling itself outside of the window and started its annoying tapping. Trixie ignored the bird and sat down on her sofa with a woosh of breath. She slouched down into the cushions and her eyes fell on the Blu-ray copy of Labyrinth sitting on her coffee table.

Huh? What was that doing there?

She leaned forwards and picked up the Blu-ray and turned it over in her hands. She grumbled to her feet and crossed to the cabinet and slipped the Blu-ray back into its place.

* * *

The next morning, the heavens opened and a veritable deluge poured from the sky. Trixie shuffled into her kitchen, still half asleep and seeking sustenance. The baby was draining her dry of energy, nutrients and most probably her very life… sure felt like it.

She let out a laugh at the sopping wet owl that was sitting miserably outside her window. He shook himself, sending droplets of water out in all directions and glared at her balefully, his unblinking eyes following her every move as she pottered around, making breakfast for herself and her draining passenger. She bought her fruit and toast over to the sofa, the dining table being still covered with stuff and rendered useless for its actual purpose, and she set her plate down on the coffee table, right next to the Blu-ray of Labyrinth. Trixie blinked and eyed the Blu-ray warily.

She slowly reached out her hand and picked up the Bluray and stared at it. She stood up slowly and walked over to the cabinet and slid it back into it's place. Was she going mental, or had she done this before?

* * *

The very next day the Blu-ray was sitting on the coffee table again. Trixie didn't want to touch it. She knew that she put it away, why was it there again?

She locked eyes with her voyeuristic owl friend who sat, predictably, outside of the window. The owl looked down at the Blu-ray and then looked back up at her, he tapped on the window, tap-tap-tap and looked back at the Blu-ray.

What the actual fuck was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – An Unusual Month, Continued…**

Trixie was nearing the end of two months into what her OBGYN believed to be a three month pregnancy, she was about to enter her third trimester. It sucked. And she hated it.

She was tired and hungry all of the time. She needed to pee constantly and she had to take leave from her job… a job that she loved and resented having to leave, albeit temporarily. Her boobs had started to swell, painfully so, and though the effect visually was pretty awesome, to actually have them attached to her was pure arse. Her feet hurt and her stupid fat belly kept bumping into things and what made it all the more worse, was that her belly was going to get even bigger over the next four weeks.

Add to all of this, the funny humming that seemed to haunt her every waking moment and even interrupted her sleep and the premier league level kicks that the little whipper snapper was dealing out to her insides and she could confidently say that she never wanted to be pregnant ever again… like ever, _especially_ a normal pregnancy which would have dragged out her suffering by another six months. She chose not to question why her baby happened to be set to the pressure cooker setting rather than the regular old slow cooker one.

She was thankful for her super cruised out mum… Eleanor was truly amazing in how she had absorbed the weirdness and dealt with it in stride. She was in full speed racer, grandma mode. And her friends, who rallied around her, helping in any way that they could to prepare her and her home for the impending arrival.

Kelly, being somewhat wealthy and unemployed by choice, spent the most time with Trixie, helping her out with household chores and taking her to her regular appointments with her doctor to monitor the unusual pregnancy… and with shopping, Kelly loved shopping almost as much as Trixies mum did.

So, of course, it was Kelly who was with her when the dreaded ex reared his ugly (okay so, not ugly in a physical sense. Jason was pretty hot.) head.

"It just occurred to me that you were drinking pretty heavily during the whole first trimester… not that you knew that. So, is the kid going to come out sloshed or what?" Kelly mused as she scanned the wine section of the supermarket, picking out a couple of likely specimens and placing them lovingly in her trolley. "Oh my god, like Karaoke night… that was a full on booze fest."

"Dr Mason said the baby is fine." Trixie grimaced and looked longingly at rows of alcoholic beverages.

"Why haven't you asked about the sex yet?"

"Everything else about this pregnancy has been a surprise, why not go the whole hog?" Trixie smiled. "But I'm pretty sure it's a boy and he's going to play football or become a MMA champion." She grunted softly as her passenger landed a powerful kick in agreement.

The two woman traversed the supermarket, chatting amicably the whole way and after paying at the checkout, they pushed their respective trolleys out into the parking lot, having a loud debate on giving kids weird names so that they stand out. Trixie groaned out loud when she saw a familiar figure standing by the supermarket doors staring at her with his mouth open.

"What the fuck, Trixie?" Trixies Ex, Jason shouted out across the din of the supermarket foyer, making several people look towards him and then at her, rubbernecking at the impending drama. Trixie pushed her trolley out of the front doors in a rush and into the parking lot, looking around desperately for Kellys massive four wheel drive. He pushed through the crowd and caught her by the arm on the crosswalk just outside of the sliding doors and turned her towards him.

He glared down at her swelling belly and then up at her face, anger etched all over his still handsome face.

"You're pregnant?" He grated. "Of all the selfish, bullshit things you could…"

"Fucktard." Kelly greeted the man as she reached them, interrupting his tirade and running her trolley into a bollard for emphasis.

"Fuck you, Kelly. " He replied angrily. She chuckled dismissively as he turned back to Trixie, "So, were you going to tell me?" He demanded.

"Tell you what?" She sneered. "It's not yours."

He blinked back in shock. 'What do you mean, not mine? What are you... six months pregnant?"

"Count on your fingers, Jason. We didn't have sex for _at least_ that long, _before_ we broke up." Trixie spat, no need to tell him about her accelerated rate of growth. "Wait, did I say break up? No, I meant before I found you fucking a checkout girl in my bed and threw your arse down the stairs."

"So, whose is it?… were you cheating on me?" He rasped in barely suppress fury, he towered over Trixie and grabbed hold of her arms.

"Irony... ain't it sweet." Kelly grinned, unhelpfully. She stepped forwards lazily, watching Jason in case he decided to get violent with her friend. He wouldn't, he was too much of a coward, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Trixie gave her ex the death glare at his accusation, the nerve of him when he had been diligently ploughing his supermarket strumpet.

"I'm not even…" She ground out incredulously.

She didn't get a chance to say what she 'wasn't even' gonna do as a white blur flashed in between her and Jason and Jason jumped back with a yelp of pain and surprise. Trixie looked up at him in confusion. His cheek had acquired three long, deep scratches the stretched from his ear to his nose and gushed with a sudden outpouring of deep red blood.

"Fuck!" Jason cried, his hand slapping to his cheek and his eyes seeking what had suddenly assailed him. "That fucking vulture just attacked me." He spat, finally spotting the white owl perching on the top of the trolley return sign and glaring at the man with malicious, golden eyes.

Trixie stared open mouthed at the owl. Her peeping tom owl had turned stalker owl it seemed, and she was actually thankful for its intervention in this instance.

"You better get that seen to, Fucktard." Kelly quipped, equally confused by the owl and its outlandish behaviour but faster to recover her wits. "I heard wild animals have, like, rabies and stuff."

Jason cradled his cheek, blood oozing out from in between his fingers. He looked at her with wide eyes before scurrying off towards the pharmacy further along the row of stores, the concern about the paternity of Trixies baby forgotten in his haste to take care of his own pretty hide.

"Cummon Trix, let's get out of here." Kelly grabbed onto Trixies arm and tugged her towards her giant Land Rover.

Trixie allowed herself to her dragged across the parking lot but she cast a long look back at the owl who seemed to be picking pieces of Jasons face out of its talons as it sat on top of the trolley return sign, watching her intently.

* * *

The two women made their way up the stairs to Trixies flat. They dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and Trixie set about pouring cold drinks and sourcing snacks so that they could discuss the intriguing events of the day. She noted the owl settling itself outside of her window, straightening its feathers with its mean looking curved beak. She wondered, not for the first time, about its presence in her life… it was just one more puzzling mystery of late.

Kelly in the mean time strolled past the overflowing dining table and headed for the lounge to sit down on her favourite lime green sofa, intent on doing as little as possible as she was wont to do. She waited for Trixie to bring her drink and pretzels, she hoped there were pretzels. She let her gaze wander around the room when she noted the small pile of movies on the coffee table. She picked up the top one.

"Uuumm… Trix?" Kelly called warily from the lounge, "What does this mean?"

Trixie finished pouring their drinks and carried them over to the lounge to see what Kelly was talking about.

She was holding up the VCR copy of Labyrinth, which had inexplicably been sitting on the coffee table yet again and stuck to the front of it was a yellow post-it note reading 'Summon him' in sweeping silver script.

Trixie stared at the video and then glanced at the window, seeing her now ever present observer eyeballing her intently from his perch. She was almost certain the owl somehow had something to do with her copies of the movie always showing up on her coffee table no matter how many times she put them away. The owl tapped on the glass for the millionth time, and then scratched at the window with one of its talons, beseeching her for entrance.

Maybe… Nah… A sudden thought flashed through Trixies head but she dismissed it with a shake. It was beyond silly to even contemplate it.

"Summon who?" Kelly ploughed on, her lips pursed. "Summon the Goblin King? Right on. Let's do that."

She raised arms above her head grandly with a chuckle and a grin at how ridiculous she must have looked and intoned in an overly dramatic fashion. "I wish the goblin king would come to Trixies house for tea and cake."

The air in the flat went eerily still.

There was a sudden gust of wind that seemed to come from nowhere...

And then both women stumbled back as a puff of sparkling, black shadow appeared and seemed to condense in the middle of the lounge. The tall, lean form of the Jareth, the Goblin King appeared from the ether and into their midst, in full Goblin king regalia of black armour and flowing midnight cape.

He was speaking before he was even properly there, his voice deep with frustration.

"You have tested my patience to its limit, woman." He grated at the slack jawed Trixie, stepping forwards and enfolding her in a smothering embrace.

 **AN: Many thanks to all y'all who are reading this little tale... I expected only one person to read it.**

 **What do you want to happen now, Trix?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – A Magical Revelation**

"OK So, I don't know what's going on but it's freaking my shit out." Kelly balked from her position across the lounge area. She was gawking in absolute disbelief at the tall, _supposed to be fictional_ , fae king that was currently hugging her friend.

Trixie was too stunned to do anything other than lean into the sudden embrace of the guy that had appeared in her lounge... out of a glittery shadow, no less. Her wide eyes found Kellys as she peaked out from her caped kings cocooning arms. Her brains slowly started ticking over again and she set her palms against the thick black armour covering his chest and pushed him backwards.

"What the actual fuck is going on?" Trixie gasped, pressing her hand to her tummy as if shielding her baby from a threat while still holding one hand out towards the Goblin King.

Jareth released her without a struggle and stepped back to a non threatening distance and raised his hands in a placating manner, she didn't remember after all.

Kelly just stood by the couch in dumb silence, trying to reconcile what she was seeing.

The Goblin King looked over his paramour. She was dressed in a pair of very small and tight black shorts and had a white tank top stretched over her belly advertising some kind of musical group. Shinedown? Apparently purveying 'the sound of madness'? That did not sound enticing at all.

Her coppery coloured hair was twisted into a messy bundle and secured to the back of her head by some plastic daisies. Her tawny skin was practically glowing, her azure eyes sparkling and her lips glistened with a soft pink sheen. He was slightly put off by the large clumpy combat boots that completed her look, but they looked to be comfortable at least… she _was_ pregnant, he conceded grudgingly.

"Beatrix, I have a gift for you." His compelling tenor rumbled pleasantly around the room, sending shivers down the spines of both of the ladies.

He held his hand out to her and balanced upon the tips of his gloved fingers was a prefect crystal sphere which seemed to have manifested itself out of thin air.

Trixie had seen 'the movie' dozens of times… she vaguely knew what this was and felt that it didn't bode well for her. She eyed the crystal warily.

"What is it?" She asked.

"They are your memories." He murmured gently, unable to stop himself from stepping towards her. She predictably, stepped back, bumping her calves into the sofa behind her.

"Memories of what?" Her voice raised slightly in pitch… she was not dealing with his appearance very well, this had to be a trick.

"Memories of the night that we conceived our son." He announced softly without any guile.

Kelly suddenly barked out a near hysterical laugh, her eyes darting between the sexy Goblin King and her best friend. Trixies gaze shot to Kelly and then back to the crystal in the Kings hand.

"Uughh…" was all she managed to get out before she fainted.

* * *

Kelly watched as her friends eyes glazed over and she crumpled slowly towards the floor. The Goblin King moved forward and caught her before she landed on the floor and he eased her down to lie on the couch instead. Kelly watched as he carefully arranged her into a comfortable position and gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear a soft smile on his ethereal face.

"Kelly? Is it?" He asked, without turning towards her.

Kelly nodded, not processing that he couldn't actually hear her nodding. He looked up at her silence, a mild look of annoyance etched on his features.

"Y-Yes… H-how did you…?" She stammered when she realised her error.

"I have been watching." He said waving vaguely towards the window.

Kellys eyes bolted to the window and she noticed that the Owl was no longer there. "You mean you can actually turn into an owl." She blurted.

He sent her a steady, penetrating glare. "Demonstrably…"

He picked up the glass of juice that Trixie had poured before his appearance and sipped it cautiously and wrinkling his nose. Sugar, water and a trace element of orange and apple. It would suffice to hydrate his paramour when she reclaimed her consciousness.

Kelly edged forwards and knelt slowly at Trixies head, sneaking looks at the magical creature at her side, she could feel a gentle hum coming from him, like he was exuding a kind of electrical current. He balanced on the edge of the sofa and looked down at Trixies still face, the look in his eyes was compassionate and a little wistful.

"You don't look like David Bowie. Close, but…" Kelly trailed off as he raised his eyes to her once more. Holy Crap! That was one set of eyes alright.

"That is a work of fiction, Kelly." He spoke softly in reference to the movie that had inadvertently started all of this. "I am quite real."

"Right…" Kelly shook her head… Real? Really? She wanted to poke him in the arm to check but didn't dare. "and you and Trix… ummm?"

"Yes… Beatrix and I." He confirmed without going into detail.

"She doesn't like being called Bea…" Kelly thought was cut off by Trixie stirring on the couch.

Trixies eyes fluttered open and she blinked up at the ceiling. She had never fainted in her entire life. Pregnancy man, it sucked. And she bet that Kelly was just dying to give her stick about it. She turned her head and immediately squashed herself deeper into the couch cushions. Oh Crap, he really was here.

He smiled gently down at her, it didn't fill her with overwhelming confidence. She hadn't heard the hormones caused hallucinations, but they must because this could not be real.

"Calm yourself, Beatrix," His soothing tenor washed over her like a balm and she absently accepted the glass of juice from his hand, sipping it as she glanced at Kelly to confirm that she hadn't lost her mind. Kelly just shrugged.

He took the glass back from her, noting in passing that there was picture of a topless woman on it and placed it on the coffee table next to him.

"Please, don't do that again." He ordered softly.

"It's not like I did it on purpose.' She growled, struggling to get up from her prone position. He held her still by placing a long fingered and leather clad hand on her chest and pressing her back down.

"For safetys sake, remain where you are, I can't have you spilling over again and potentially damaging the future king."

"The future... what?" Trixie gasped.

He huffed impatiently. "I don't have time to go over this... will you accept your memories back? It will be much easier if you had some background information."

Trixie looked at Kelly again who was sitting on the floor at her head. Kelly just shrugged again. So much for the sage advice of a valuable friend and confidante.

"How do I know that they are my real memories and not something you just threw together for your own end… whatever it may be?" Trixie asked cautiously.

"I cannot tell you a lie. I assure you these are your genuine memories." He said.

"How do I know that you're not lying about not being able to tell a lie." She asked, earning her a dark scowl from the Goblin King.

"Fine, okay… I'll take them." She acquiesced hesitantly, closing her eyes and screwing up her face, bracing herself for god knows what… was it going to be painful?

The Goblin King grinned and conjured the crystal once again. He blew on it gently and it drifted off of his finger tips and it hovered over Trixie, who lay stiff as a board on the sofa. The crystal suddenly popped into a fine mist that began to settle on her and sink into her skin a twinkling speck at a time. She gasped as everything came back to her in a rush.

Her eyes were squeezed shut but they play of emotions showed clearly on her face, she blushed bright red and groaned a few times, Jareth guessed what she was remembering at those times… he had been in her bed for some time and things had become heated half a dozen times at least, he was quite proud of his performance actually. Her eyes suddenly flew open and she fixed him with a glare, and he frowned, not sure what memory she had picked up on for that reaction.

"That's why I had a bump on my head?" She snarled, "You didn't even put me on the couch yourself? You let your little cretins handle me?"

Oh good grief, what had the little monsters done to her? He thought angrily. Someone was ending up in the bog whatever it was.

"My dear, Beatrix, that is what subjects are for." He dismissed her gripe with a wave of his hand. He didn't know what it was about but he would investigate and dole out suitable punishments. It must have been pretty bad for her to dismiss all that had happened before that…

She snorted and shoved his hand off her chest to sit up.

"Okay so, memories restored." She spat. "I get that I'm carrying your baby. Now let's talk about the fact that you took advantage of a woman who was off her tits drunk, and then took her memories, which is a violation in itself and then took off without a backwards glance _after_ letting me be dragged down my own hallway by my ankle… you dick!"

Okay, she was angry, that was understandable.

"Also, tell that little creep to give me back my sock" He raised his eyebrow at that. One of his goblins had taken her sock? How odd. Maybe he should have reviewed her memories before giving them back.

Kelly just sat there looking between the two of them, this was better than TV.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – An Awkward Conversation**

"I will address each of your concerns in order." Jareth murmured. "Firstly, yes, your judgement was impaired and I have no excuse other than you summoned me for a purpose and I was compelled to comply. You were quite… aggressive."

Kelly snorted from her place on the floor and Trixie glared at her.

"Yes, I did have the option to disregard your request but I was disinclined to do so, I need not say you are very appealing and well, the application of alcohol dissolved many of your inhibitions. It also created an air of unreality to the experience which was part of the allure."

Kelly outright laughed, slapping her hand over her mouth to muffle the gleeful sound.

"Taking your memories was essential." He shrugged and continued, "it is standard practice and critical in the continued secrecy pertaining to the existence of the Underground. Who would have believed you anyway?"

"What was next?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"You took off." Kelly supplied helpfully.

"Ah yes, thank you, Kelly. You we're sleeping when I left and I did not wish to disturb you, you were quite worn out," another laugh from Kelly, "I did bid you farewell, but once I was gone I was unable to return without being summoned except in my familiar form." He glared down at Trixie. "I have been trying for weeks to prompt you to summon me." He admonished softly. "ever since I saw that you were imbued with a fae babe."

'Wait a sec… Since you saw?" Trixie prompted with narrowed eyes. "Saw how?"

The King once again summoned a crystal and held it out wordlessly for her to take, she reached out her hand hesitantly and took it, she looked at him questioningly and he nodded for her to look into it. She did so and saw an old image playing for her like a youtube video. She was working, her red halter top sparkling in the dim light of the bar, Fi was bustling silently at her side as the both poured drink after drink for a hoard of thirsty patrons. She looked up a him, her face indiscernible.

"You checked up on me?" She asked hesitantly. "After a dirty, one night stand, you kept tabs on me."

"You…" He hesitated himself, looking her up and down slowly. "you made an impression."

Trixie blushed and Kelly rolled her eyes.

He smirked at her response to his subtle… okay, not so subtle, hint at his continued attraction.

"As for the last charge levelled at me. I have no excuse and can only offer my sincerest apologies." He grimaced. "I left you in the care of my subjects to tidy the scene to leave you without a doubt that nothing happened, taking you memories is one thing, but leaving you naked and sprawled on your bed may still have left questions in your mind, when you had no reason to be in that … position."

Trixie blushed harder.

"They dressed you in the clothing that you were wearing that evening and left you on your sofa, so you would think that you had passed out there, they removed any evidence that you were even in your bedroom that night." He face turned dark. "I did not foresee the… 'careless' treatment of you. The three whom I assigned the task will be suitably punished. I assure you." His voice dropped threateningly and Trixie almost felt sorry for the goblins concerned.

Almost… A vision from her recently regained memories saw her face down, being dragged callously down her hallway, one goblin on each ankle while another pushed on her by her shoulders and as they turned the corner to enter her living area, her head bumped hard into the wall. They adjusted their grip on her feet, giving her a few soft kicks and shoves to turn her body and pulled her through the doorway. They dragged her squeakily across the floor of the kitchen and dining area and tossed her roughly onto the couch that she had woken on. One had stopped to have a snack of some leftover chips, one drained anything that remained in the glasses left scattered around the room and one skipped through her old CD collection… pocketing her copy of 'Appetite for Destruction'… goddammit!.

"If you will allow me access to your memory, I will discern the identity of the sock thief and have the pilfered item returned." Jareth interrupted her replay of the last few events of the night. He felt a little ridiculous uttering those words, but if it made her more amenable…

She looked up at him, suspicion all over her face.

"I have been in possession of your memories for weeks and have not looked at them once. I just want to see who took your property." He assured her. She nodded her head and he drew one of the gloves from his pale, long fingered hand. He reached out and his warm fingertips lightly danced on her temple, the humming that haunted her day and night developed into a loud buzz in her head.

He drew his fingertips away with a scowl and the humming receded again.

"Barnaby." The Goblin King called with a growl in his deep voice.

A wide eyed, four foot tall goblin wearing a top hat ringed with bits of cutlery, popped into existence at the kings side. The king did not look down at the creature. He simply held his gloved palm out flat in front of the goblins ugly little face.

"Sock." Jareth ordered, twitching his fingertips in a beckoning manner.

The little goblin hesitantly pulled a rainbow striped, knee high sock out of a pouch at his hip and lay it in the Kings outstretched hand and looked up at the Faes profile apologetically. Jareths fingers curled around the garment, enclosing it in his fist.

"Bog." The King flipped his hand absently and the goblin disappeared again, gone as quickly as it had arrived.

Jareth smiled carefully at Trixie and extended the sock out to her. She snatched it from his grasp and tucked it forcefully into the pocket of her shorts.

"I trust that concludes the first part of our discussion?" He asked, almost meekly, seeking her approval.

Trixie made a humpfing sound and nodded. He smiled warmly, an expression that made his already beautiful face even more devastating. He drew his inky glove back onto his bare hand.

"And now we can get onto the plans for the wedding and your relocation to the Underground." He said absently, adjusting the glove into its correct position.

Kelly shifted her butt back until she was resting her back against the lime green sofa. She reached over for the bowl of pretzels and drew them into her lap… this was too good.

 **AN: If you hadn't guessed... I'm Kelly (not my real name though, have to protect the innocent, you understand)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – An Argument and A Negotiation**

Trixie had reverted back to staring open mouthed at the Goblin King… She must have misheard him.

Kelly was munching gleefully on her pretzels watching the fascinating tableau play out in front of her. Her best friend, speechless and confounded and a mythical Goblin King, dark and forbidding, watching her carefully waiting for some kind of response… good or bad… to his mystifying declaration.

Trixie began spluttering in what looked like rage.

"What the FUCK do you mean?" She screeched, having completely lost her rag, "What wedding? Relocation? What?!"

Jareth took a deep breath and let it out slowly and with infinite control. What he really wanted to do was pick her up and just take her, but that was probably not the best start to what would likely be a very long relationship.

"Beatrix." He sighed.

"My NAME is TRIXIE." She screamed, her fists tight at her side. What were the downsides of punching out a magical being?

"Told you." Kelly murmured to him unhelpfully from the floor, popping another pretzel in her mouth.

"Trixie…" He said through gritted teeth. "You are carrying the future King. We must wed and you must take your place in the Underground as my queen, so that we can raise our son to take the throne after me. You cannot raise a Fae prince here in the Above." He felt like he was talking to a small child.

Trixie clenched her jaw, nostrils flaring, she couldn't summon her voice to reply yet, not without exploding all over the room. Jareth opened his mouth to go on but she held up her hand and glared at him. When she found her voice it was low, quiet and vibrating with barely contained rage.

"Shotgun weddings are not a thing now, it's twenty fucking seventeen. What about joint custody and visitation… or something, anything?"

"Don't be ridiculous, woman." He snarled, loosing his patience. "The crown prince of the Goblins and Guardian of the Labyrinth cannot be a bastard _and_ he is FAE. You can already feel his power, I know you can. He needs to be among his own kind."

"I'm his kind too. I don't want to marry you" Trixie grated. "I don't even know you."

"You will be a queen." He ground back snidely, "Married to a _very_ handsome Fae king who is _obviously_ a skilled lover and will prove himself a doting father and husband… I doubt it will be a hardship for you."

Trixie drew breath to retort but Kelly struggled to her feet and interceded.

"OK kids, calm down." She said. "Emotions are running high and you both need to take a step back."

The soon-to-be parents both sent scorching scowls at the brunette.

Kelly ploughed on. "Trixie, you need to sit down or something, you've already fainted once today and we both know that can't be good for the prince. And you… Goblin King… give us a minute. This is a shock, you have to get that, right? You're telling her she has to abandon her whole life…"

Jareth eyeballed Kelly sullenly, but nodded and turned away from them. He took quick steps over to the window and looked out at the old factory yard below. He had seen the outside of this building a lot in the past weeks. He wondered how she could possibly want to remain living in an old warehouse in a broken down, dirty part of a dying city rather than a castle in a magical land… what exactly was the appeal?

He stared out at the grey day with his lip hitched in distaste and tried to think of responses to whatever her objections could be.

Trixie sat down heavily on the couch and glared at the back of the Goblin King wanting to wrap that inky black cape around his beautiful neck and strangle him. The whole time that they had be squabbling she had not forgotten for one second how stunning his presence was and how her stomach was doing little flips when ever he spoke in that deep, sexy tenor. It was pissing her off that she was so stimulated and he was not.

He was calm and accepting of his fate of loveless marriage to a mortal he didn't know. 'Mortal' was probably a very important word in all of this. She was mortal and he was not. Trixie would age and die in the blink of an eye to him, just a tiny blip in his life and then he could get on with it with his son.

Skilled lover? Snort! Doting husband? Whatever! He would uproot her, take her kid and then just wait for her to die. Probably in a locked tower or something. Fuck him.

Kelly watched her face for a moment as a dozen emotions zoomed across it before hunkering down in front of her.

"Trix? What's in your head? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know… Kelly?" Trixie whispered imploringly, her voice now shaking with uncertainty and tainted with unshed tears, everything hitting her at once.

"I'm gonna play devils advocate for a minute, okay?" Kelly took her hands and looked her in the eye. "He said the baby was Fae and that you can 'feel his power'? Can you?"

"I guess… there's heat and I can feel this humming in my head…" Trixie said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I got a definite buzz off of the King over there," She tilted her head back over her shoulder in the direction of the Kings back. "I hate to say it, but are you ready to raise a magical baby by yourself?... A regular baby is hard enough by all accounts, what will you do when the baby has a tanty and disappears you to Brazil or something?"

Trixie glared at her friend and Kelly held up her hands defensively.

"I am just saying…. You have what? A month? Before this baby is here." Kelly took a deep breath and let it out slowly and gustily. "What if… Okay, What if you go there on trial? Just see what it's like; get to know him and see how it goes? Check out the facilities, meet the staff, it'll be like choosing a preschool." Kelly paused for a moment to let that sink in and then continued. "I've seen enough stuff about fairies to know they're tricky buggers, so get a contract drawn up. If you are unhappy or whatever, make sure he will bring you and the baby back here… I don't know, raise him here with visitation rights or something until he is old enough to make his own decisions… I don't know maybe he can have, like, a magical nanny or governess or some shit…?"

Trixie pursed her lips in thought.

"Trix, he's right about a lot of things. His approach is fucked up, but he _is_ taking responsibility… Give him a chance?"

"I'm not a 'fairy'." Jareth muttered in a superior tone from across the room.

Trixie fixed her friend with sceptical glower. Kelly shrugged but didn't say anything else.

Trixie sat in silence for a few minutes, deep in thought. She let her eyes roam over the Goblin King who seemed to be filling up a significant portion of her huge lounge area with his supernatural presence, more so than his physical one… which was also very intimidating. His entire bearing was arrogant, Kingly, she guessed. Someone who was used to getting whatever he wanted, whatever the cost. And by gum, his was gorgeous.

She would concede that he _was_ a _skilled lover_ … but the rest of it remained to be seen and it was not like she was about to leap into bed with him again any time soon… unfortunately for her. Maybe a trial would be alright. It would give her time to wrap her head around it all. Should she get her own lawyer? How did one find a lawyer that specialised in Fae relations? Google? And she had to admit that a Fae midwife or doctor or whatever, would have more of an idea what was going on inside of her.

"Okay so, seeing as you are listening… how we go about negotiating a trial?" Trixie finally said. Jareth turned back towards the room with a flourish and the air of victory. "Don't get on your high horse yet. I said 'trial' and I want an ironclad contract to get me and my child returned to my home, this home, in the event that it all goes pear shaped."

"It will be as you say... but I assure you, once I have you in my clutches, you won't want to leave." He drawled with a mischievous grin.

"Keep your 'clutches' to yourself. And get me a lawyer."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - A Private Conversation**

Trixie propped her head up on her hand, leaning heavily into it and stared vacantly into space… even magical lawyers were boring. She didn't think that the exaggerated snoring sound that she was thinking of making would be very polite to the wizened little creature what was pouring over an immeasurably long parchment scroll that stretched across her hastily cleared dining table. The top corners were weighted down with Trixies blender on one side and her motorcycle helmet on the other and the other end spilled off the edge of the table and piled on the floor in a messy heap. The little lawyer, Jareths lawyer, was taking an age to read over the _very_ fine print of the contract that had been nutted out over the course of days. A tiny pair of half moon spectacles balanced precariously on the end of his bulbous nose, and he frequently had to stop to push back tonnes of wispy white hair that seemed to sprout from everywhere.

"By the time they get through with this the baby will be in college." Kelly whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Trixie grunted in bored agreement.

Layla was dressed in her most formidable Donna Karan suit, she sat elegantly on side of the table with Kelly and Trixie, her hands folded gracefully on the table top in front of her. She was serving as council for Beatrix Tanner and she was going re-read the shit out of this contract once the hairy little twerp was done. She had already checked every possible clause for fault and loop hole, she had even quizzed the Goblin King and his 'lawyer' on the possibility of clauses and loop holes _on_ the paperwork but sneakily hidden by magic… they were terribly affronted but she didn't care… She had a reputation to protect and she was going to make them wait while she went over it all again.

She was a property lawyer and Fae Relations were obviously not her speciality but she would ensure that her friend did not get trapped or lose her child to her… her… potential paternity suit? Layla snuck another look at the tall, utterly gorgeous King who stood haughtily at the head of the table, his fists arrogantly on his hips and his face the picture of impatience and irritation. He was impatient now, wait until she announced her intentions to go over the paperwork again.

It had been two days since Kelly and Trixie had shown up at her office, right before close of business, and told her about the unbelievable goings-on in Trixies flat. She had looked at both of them like they were quite mad.

Until _HE_ had shown up. Poofing into existence in her office chair, looking for all the world like her most favourite wet dream come to life in midnight armour, oozing sex appeal and humming with an otherworldly aura. He filled her office with his presence as he reclined condescendingly in her black leather ergonomic chair.

Now, here she was – pouring over a magical contract with a troll or something… he looked like a hairy potato in a fancy bathrobe.

The hairy troll potato looked up from his perusal of the scroll and fixed Layla with a scowl.

"My client and I are content with the terms, _my dear_." He said condescendingly, his voice was like broken glass and rusty nails "What say you?"

Layla pushed her chair back slowly and elegantly rose to her feet, smoothing her suit as she did so.

"I will check over the paperwork once more before I advise my client in signing." She said smoothly.

The Goblin King growled angrily and crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes darkening in warning.

Layla straightened her spine and injected it with iron under that withering glare.

"Control your client, sir." Layla demanded, hiding her need to poo herself in fear very well.

"Highness… Please." The troll potato wheedled softly at his employer.

Jareth clenched his jaw and glared at each of the women sitting at the table in turn, his eyes coming to rest on Trixie. She looked tired and drawn. The last couple of days had been an ordeal for her and it was beginning to show. It can't have been good for the baby. He nodded his head and relaxed his tense shoulders. He took the few short steps to Trixies side and crouched down next to her as Layla took her place at the top of the contract and began to read, her pen clicking in her hand.

"Can I get you something for your comfort, my queen." He asked softly.

Trixie gave him an annoyed look. "A baseball bat and room to swing if you call me your queen again." She replied tersely.

The corners of his mouth hitched slightly.

"A bourbon, a blunt and a bean bag?" She asked hopefully when she saw that he was teasing her.

"How about a herbal tea?" He offered with a soft smile.

She sighed and rubbed her hand across her belly, today encased in a Lynard Skynard 'freebird' tee shirt, it was brightly tie dyed and the sleeves had been cut off to show her rounded arms. The prince was practicing for a UFC bout or something today, she didn't know if her insides could take the battering for much longer.

Jareth summoned a teacup, filled, steaming and smelling of chamomile.

"I hate tea." She groused quietly, giving the cheery little cup the stink-eye.

"It will relax you, Beatrix, drink it." He ordered, his voice still soft but brokering no argument.

Trixie looked sulky but she reached for the cup and took an obliging sip, while sneaking little looks at the King.

"Do you want to feel?" She asked hesitantly, offering an olive branch to her baby daddy.

"Feel?" He looked perplexed.

To his surprise, she took hold of one of his hands and lay it gently on her belly… any second now…

The Fae prince didn't disappoint, launching into fresh flurry of kicks. The Kings eyebrows disappeared up his forehead as he felt the little battle going on inside of his paramour. He removed his hand long enough to yank his thick leather glove from his long, supple fingers before laying them back over her tummy, his beautiful face dumb with wonder.

Trixie wanted to laugh out loud at the sappy look on his face, but was distracted by the loud buzzing that nauseatingly filled her head. The combined power of her magical son and his more magical father, mingling in the vessel that was her body was upsetting her equilibrium, making her stomach churn and her vision waver.

"Your Majesty… that is not wise." The troll lawyer warned sharply, observing Trixie swoon in her seat.

Jareth jerked his hand back from her and Kelly reached out to grab her shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" Kelly barked.

"I apologise." Jareth said, hurriedly tugging on his glove and reaching out to smooth Trixies hair back from her pale face. "I shouldn't have talked to him."

"You talked to him?" Trixie batted away both of their hands, her head now clear again, just the hum of the babys power remained.

"Hmmm, he's a bright wee chap." Jareth murmured proudly. "I forget how fragile you mortals are… when we are wed and you are infused with my magic, you will no longer be overwhelmed by it."

"You _TALKED_ to him?" She blurted again in disbelief, "What did he say?"

Jareth seemed confused by her tone. "He said that he was content and that he liked it when you laughed…Have you not spoken to him yourself?"

Trixies bottom lip quivered, _That_ was unfair "I can't…"

"Ahhh." He gave her a sympathetic look but did not continue. He instead stood up and took his place at the end of the table again and began to glower at Layla, willing her to read faster. The woman was _such_ a Lawyer. He wanted to get his future queen and his son back to the castle beyond the Goblin City… He could make her want to stay, talking to her unborn son was just one thing he could do for her.

The contract they were about to sign gave him six weeks… he could convince her in six weeks… Hell, he could do it in two.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – A Journey and an Introduction**

Eleanor Tanner was charmed by Jareth in the first instant that she met him. It was like every wish that she had ever made for her daughter had come true and was packaged in a very … very, very… handsome man. Every mother believes her daughter to be a princess and while Beatrix had tested her patience on many occasions; with her love of horrible music and her over fondness of alcohol… her clothing choices, career choices, crude vocabulary, her motorcycle, her previous boyfriends… tattoo… actually, excluding her choice of friends (who were all very nice and supportive) Beatrix was a disaster of a daughter; wild, rebellious and obstinate.

But now Beatrix bucked trend and netted herself an honest to god KING. It was like one of those fantasy romance novels that Eleanor indulged in, and her daughter… when she finally came to her senses… would be a QUEEN.

She gazed at the man now, her brain clouded with royal weddings and fairytale castles.

The Goblin king was currently taking his ease on Trixies bed watching his paramour and his future mother-in-law, he had pillows and cushions piled behind his back and his ankles were crossed, he was… weirdly… fiddling around with a riding crop. He watched Trixie with the intensity that he used while he was an owl, only the unblinking, dual coloured eyes were much more unsettling. He had not left the Above since he was inadvertently summoned by Kelly days previously. He was worried that they might not summon him again and dared not leave in the interim. Where he went when he was not haunting Trixies flat was unknown… he still appeared and disappeared at will… sometimes at very inopportune times… but Trixie guessed that was on purpose and it was not endearing.

Trixie had piled every single item of clothing that she owned in a massive pile in the middle of her bedroom and was currently in a heated argument with her mother on what would be appropriate for her sojourn in the Underground. What did one pack for a six week trip to a castle in a magical realm, a trip that included a birth?

Trixie and Eleanor were of two very differing opinions.

"You know…" Jareth finally interceded from his comfy position on the bed. "This is all quite unnecessary." He drawled, tapping the riding crop on the shoulder of his thick, chocolate coloured leather coat. The shouting, while initially entertaining was now becoming grating. And Trixies choices of words were unflattering.

The two women stopped shouting at each other and looked at the Goblin King. Eleanors look was polite and questioning. Trixie was shooting him daggers.

"I can conjure whatever my quee… my 'lady' needs for her day to day care." He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, moving with a fluidic, sinewy grace that was enthralling to observe. "We could leave right this moment."

"Then, what the fuck have we been doing for the last two fucking hours?" Trixie shouted, all of her hormonal rage now focused on the beautiful, smug King instead of her mother.

"Beatrix, really, watch your language." Eleanor huffed.

The King shrugged his shoulders in innocence. "I thought this was some sort of quaint mortal custom." He waved his crop over the pile of attire in a dismissive kind of way.

Eleanor tittered in amusement, Trixie wanted to shove that riding crop somewhere really snug on his person. Did he even have a horse for Christs sake?

She put her hands on her hips impatiently. "Fine, then let's go." she snapped.

"Beatrix…" Her mother chinned.

"Nah, let's just get this over with." Trixie ground her teeth together as The Goblin King sauntered to her side, picking his way through the disaster site that used to be her bedroom, a smirk plastered on his lips. She wanted to slap that smirk right off of his face, she might yet… the day was young.

He slid his gloved hand across the small of her back and secured her opposite hip in his grasp, sending her a little wink before extending his hand to Eleanor with a flourish. Eleanor giggled like a girl as she took his hand and the three of them vanished.

… reappearing a heartbeat later in a room walled with dun coloured stone.

Trixie looked around the room with feigned disinterest. Her mother began cooing in delight almost instantly. Jareth stood still and waited for a response. Trixie wasn't giving anything away.

The room was large and seemed to radiate with its own warmth, it was circular with arched windows at even intervals and giant white candles resting on jutted sconces in each gap on the wall. There was a big arched doorway that led to a stone balcony with a spectacular view of what could only be the Labyrinth… it seemed to stretch forever into the distance, much greater than what was depicted in the film.

The room itself was sparsely furnished and with the exception of a huge four poster bed that looked to be carved from ivory and was draped in white tulle, a set of dark wooden side tables and a large free standing wardrobe and a comfy looking wing chair in dark brown leather… or at least looked like leather, there was not much else. There _was_ a huge gilt harp standing unobtrusively in one corner with a small three legged stool.

To Trixie it looked like a tower…he really was going to lock her in a tower.

"This is the Eastern Tower of the castle and it will be solely for your use. I will allow you to choose your own décor, though I ask that the harp remain untouched and in its original place." The Goblin King had released Eleanors hand and the woman was taking in the space with a speculative look in her eyes and her lips pursed, thinking up all sorts of improvements and furnishings. Trixie was still held firmly at the kings side, his fingers curled around her hip.

"There is a washroom beyond that door." He waved vaguely towards the rooms only stout wooden door. "and the rest of the castle lies behind that one." He gestured at the same door. "Your clothing is in the wardrobe and your grooming and personal items are in your dressing room." He waved at the same damned door. "Drusilla and Gertrude will attend you." He waved his hand yet again and two small pudding faced goblins appeared in the centre of the room and proceeded to bow down so lo,w their little squished noses touched the ground. Trixie supposed, from their names, that they were female goblins, but really, who could tell.

Jareth looked like he would say more but he instead tilted his head to one side and his eyes took on a faraway look. His features became irritated and he released Trixies hip and stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry, ladies. I must leave you for a while." He said smoothly trying to hide what was obviously displeasure, maybe even anger. "I have been absent from my duties for too long it seems. You will excuse me." He dipped his head briefly in farewell and vanished.

"Oh Beatrix, look at this view… my goodness." Eleanors voice floated in from the balcony, the woman was almost peeing herself with excitement. Trixie, eyed the two still bowing Goblins warily and gave them a wide berth as she followed her mother outside to look out at the Labyrinth. It was mind blowing to see it in real life.

"I wonder where he went." Trixie pondered out loud as she gazed out at the dazzling vista.

"Oh, such concern, dear?" Eleanor chuckled. Trixie was still somewhat mystified by her mother who took everything that had happened so far in her stride, even going so far at as to embracing it and clutching it to her with both hands… gleefully. Trixie wondered if she was secretly on meds… or off them.

"Not concern… just weird that he fought so hard to get me here and as soon as I arrive, he buggers off."

"Feeling neglected?" Eleanor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Trixie didn't answer, just sent her mum an unimpressed look.

"We'll let's take everything in and meet your staff, shall we?… Ooo, my daughter has staff." Eleanor sang as she swanned back into the room.

Trixie noticed that there was no door on the balcony entrance way and no glass in the windows. Ooo-kay. She meandered back into her room and stood in front of the still prostrate goblins.

"Ummm, Gertrude?"

The rounder of the two popped her head up and grinned. "Yer Majesty." She fawned.

"Oh... I'm not a majesty. Trixie is fine."

"Yer carryin' the Kings heir ain't ye?" The goblin asked politely, her crooked tooth grin hitching even higher.

"Yes, but…"

'Then yer 'Yer Majesty' Yer Majesty."

Trixie sighed. "and, I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name." She touched the shoulder of the other, who popped her head up too. She had the largest set of eyes the Trixie had ever seen, like tennis balls.

"Drusilla, Majesty."

"Hi." Trixie said haltingly not really sure what to say now. She wasn't about to start issuing orders or anything.

"Oh, Beatrix, all of your clothes are in here…" Eleanor chimed in from over by the wardrobe. "Ugh, even those horrible skeleton tee shirts are here."

"Iron Maiden, Mum." Trixie corrected her with a shake of her head.

"How do you think this door works?" Eleanor said again, opening the lone door which apparently had many functions. A small landing was outside and a stairwell twisted downwards into the castle depths. Eleanor closed it and opened it again, but it was the same… she did it a few more times with the same result. Trixie just stood in the middle of the room with the Goblin ladies watch her mother potter around the room with a look of abject despondency.

Trixie very much wanted Jareth to come back and take her mother away. She was carefully not think that as a wish... just in case.

Almost as if summoned, he appeared in front of her. She jumped back with a start and was just about to have a go at him for popping in and out of existence… and she was going to suggest he wear a cowbell or something so she could have advanced warning of his arrivals, but his face was like a thunder cloud and quite frankly, that look stole her breath.

His eyes met hers and he took a deep breath and he took hold of one of her shoulders

"Beatrix Tanner." He intoned with a cantankerous undertone. "May I present Oberon and Titania, High King and Queen of the Fae and my Parents."

He turned her slowly to meet the two astounding figures who were standing behind her. She looked up slowly and met the appraising eyes.

She managed to utter just two words before she fell into a faint. "Oh Fuck."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Trix, you are crude and Mary-Sueish – stop it immediately. My deepest thanks to the guest review for your constructive feedback. Can't please everyone, aye… Don't care.**

 **Also Trix, I gave your boyfriend parents… I know how you loooove parents. And they are Shakespearean. Culture!**

 **Chapter 12 – A Brief Introduction to the Fae**

If one were to describe the physical attributes of an angel – a classic catholic, overblown, painted-on-a-ceiling angel, they would probably not even come close to the perfection of the High King and Queen of the Fae. Trixie doubted that there were even words, real or imagined, that could do the two beings justice. It was difficult to capture Jareths stunning self but these two were in a whole other ball park.

When she woke from her swoon, bought on not only by the shock of coming face to face with perfection, but more likely from the combined magical aura of her unborn son, his father and then the two most powerful beings in the known realms, the room was almost crackling with power, her head roared with vibrations and her vision was filled with the luminescent beauty of the Fae Queen as she bent over Trixie.

Trixie was lain on the soft covers of her new bed, the High Queen sitting at her side with ridiculously long, lithe fingers smoothing over her forehead, a kind smile on those glistening full lips and a radiant warmth in her hazel eyes. Trixie groaned at the sounds and sensations around her, it was too much and she felt she was going to go under again.

Titania swept her hand over the prone pregnant woman and the noise quieted instantly. Trixie gave a weak smile of thanks and heard a powerful and compelling voice echoing from somewhere in the room beyond and it was not happy.

"You bought it here with no defences, you left it alone in the company of only two of your subjects and they are not even armed and you bought its dam and have agreed to allow four other mortals access to the Underground?… Have you taken leave of your senses, boy?" The deep bass rumbled, sending a tremor reverberating around the room.

"If I may, Sire." Jareths rich tenor replied calmly as Trixie sat up to take in the scene. "Your summons interrupted my preparations. I was _going_ to imbue it with magical shielding and set guards, but you were quite insistent on the 'immediately' part of your order. And the mortal needed its parent for moral support, it is in its third trimester and it is customary in the Above. The visitation rights of its companions was mandatory in the agreement that places it in the underground. It was quite insistent that it needed access to its friends."

"I certainly hope I am not the 'IT' in this scenario." Trixie snapped, appalled that she was being referred to as such. She suddenly didn't care how imposing the High King and his Goblin King spawn were. She was no IT!

"Calm yourself, child." The High Queens voice was like a full body massage, sending a ripple of peace outwards and smothering the angry fire building inside of Trixie. "We must excuse our men and their unpolished grasp of the common tongue."

Holy crap, her voice could halt an army in full charge but the look that she sent her husband and son could wither an entire forest to burnt stalks.

"What agreement are you talking about?" the High King demanded, ignoring his wifes admonishment and the mortals interruption.

"Beatrix is only here now due to the mutual signing of a contract detailing a six week trial of life in the Underground." Jareth explained. "At the successful conclusion of trial, Beatrix and I will wed and the Kingdom will have a new queen and crown prince."

The High King narrowed his eyes at his son. "And if the trial is unsuccessful?" he growled, his voice even deeper with what can only be described as a deadly warning.

Jareth actually hesitated. He actually gulped under his fathers threatening glare. "Beatrix and the babe will return to the Above and I will be allowed visitation and shared custodial rights until the prince comes of age."

"Oh Jareth, how could you?" Titania cried, raising to her feet.

Oberons face looked about to explode. His crystalline eyes flashed with all of the fires of Hades. But his voice dropped to a chilling whisper.

"You would condemn a Fae prince to live in the Above… with no company but a feeble mortal." He growled sending a shudder throughout the room. "Why negotiate with the creature at all? Take it and the babe and be done."

Trixie was on her feet in an instant, hackles raised. She found herself inserting her person, big belly and all, right before the High King her eyes flashing with a fire of the own. She had to look up to the towering Fae but it did not diminish the weight of her words.

"Be very careful what you say next, _Your Highness_." She gritted. "My contract with your son is quite specific about the consequences of the merest _hint_ of a threat against me or my child… and, you call me 'it' one more time and I'll sock you right in the nuts."

Jareth groaned inwardly as his father bent forwards, stooping until he was at eye level with the mortal woman. He didn't speak. He just stared into her eyes, his own icy orbs glowing unnaturally. She gasped as the High King wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pressed his forehead to hers, holding her immobile as images of her, memories from her life, flashed before her eyes.

Son-of-a-bitch was reading her mind.

Oberon flicked through her memories with bored distaste until he found what he was looking for. He played and replayed the memories watching with amusement as the little wench battled with intoxicated men and women in a darkened taproom before the offending individuals were dragged away by hulking men in tight black tee shirts. He was looking for something in particular though… he snorted in wry humour when he found it. Well, she was the appropriate height for such an act. He released her and stepped back, now secure in the knowledge of what being 'socked in the nuts' looked like.

Trixie scowled at the High King as he straightened his pose and looked over her head at his son.

"I will see this contract." He ordered the Goblin King. "Shield her, guard her and bring her to The Kingdom on the morrow. We will see what can be salvaged from this mess. She will need to see a surgeon, mid wife and apothecary instantly… today. The prince is distressed."

The High King did not spare Trixie another glance, dismissing her, though he did call her a 'she' rather than an 'it'. He extended his hand to his queen who obligingly took it and they both disappeared in a burst of white light and warmth.

The Goblin King and Trixie stood in silence for a moment in the now empty room.

"So… your dad is kind of a dick." Trixie said quietly, turning to face Jareth. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother and her two goblin ladies standing in the corner of the room as if frozen in place. Her mothers eyes were wide in ecstasy. "What have you done to my mum?"

Jareth looked over his shoulder at the three statue-fied figures. "Eleanor was overcome. It was for her safety, she will be fine. How are you, Beatrix?" His eyes narrowed in concern as he looked her up and down.

Trixie wondered if she could get the King to do that to her mum on request… it would be useful. She then registered something that the High King had said.

"Is the baby, OK? Your dad said he was distressed? Is he distressed?" She put her hand over her belly protectively.

Jareth held up his hand to halt her words and tugged the glove from his fingers.

"Will you allow me?" He asked politely.

Trixie nodded and jutted her belly out further in invitation. Jareth touched his fingertips to her bump and his eyes went blank for a second. She braced herself, but the buzzing filled her brain only briefly at the contact but stopped as soon as he drew his hand away with a laugh.

"He is quite well… He also believes the High King to be 'kind of a dick'." The Goblin King suddenly grinned widely and shook his head in wonder, "You threatened physical harm on my father… I don't think he expected that." He chuckled before continuing, "I must carry out his commands and will need to leave you again…"

Jareth stopped speaking when there were several bursts of power around the room and several Fae men in matching silver armour appeared at intervals, along the walls. "It seems my parents have seen to your guard detail." He said with a dark look and their heavy handed tactics. "I'll need your permission to place a shield on you… to protect you from the effect of over exposure to Fae magic."

"Will I still be able to feel to the baby? I'm used to the humming now." She asked quietly. She wasn't happy about the presence of the guards in her room but she supposed she could fight over that later. She was on the verge of exhaustion for some reason.

"You will and you will be able to communicate with him, in a limited fashion." He spoke just as quietly, seeing her begin to droop wearily, "Think of what I'm about to do as a magical remote control."

He knew she'd 'get' remote control, he'd spend a day reclining on her couch pushing all of the buttons on all of her remote controls, for the television, sound system, air conditioning…

"You will be able to utilise the door and open the whole room to the elements if you choose. You will be able to summon your ladies in waiting and me if needed and you will no longer be incapacitated in the presence of many Fae… you will be in the presence of many tomorrow, at my parents court. Gertrude and Drusilla will assist you. May I?"

He held up his ungloved hand in front of her face and wiggled his fingers suggestively

"Is there a downside?" She asked carefully.

"No" He said. 'Not for me' he added in his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – A Note About Settling In**

Her midwife was definitely not human. The woman also seemed very young, weather she was or not, the smooth flawless skin on her face was like that of a young girl. Her eyes were wide, tilted upwards and slitted like a cats. A pair of very feline ears sat atop of her head like they were part of a Halloween costume only … they moved. And her hair was a mottled grey, like a common tabbys, tumbling about her body in a chaotic jumble of curls. Trixie felt the need to scratch her head and offer her tuna.

The surgeon was a troll… 'nuff said there. He was small, hairy and potato like and was very bad tempered.

The apothecary though, was very, very interesting. He was Fae. A very tall, slim and extraordinarily handsome Fae. With skin slightly tinted mocha and the most mesmerising set of emerald green eyes anyone had ever seen, in concert with his ebony hair that fell rakishly over his eyes, Trixie found herself quite giggly in his presence.

His name was Leith.

Jareth hated the man.

The Goblin King leaned against the wall of her room next to one of the Kings guard that his father had so obtrusively provided. He was watching the proceedings with an aura of boredom. The surgeon had prodded at her and asked her clipped questions. The midwife had done the same and Trixie had been getting peevish.

And then _Leith_ had appeared, apologising for his tardiness. He bowed deeply to the Goblin King and turned to his newest client with a curious air. Trixie, for her part, had sat up a little straighter at the sight of the dark Fae. Her soft lips quirking in appreciation, especially when the apothecary approached her as she lounged on her bed, took up her hand and let his lips linger on her knuckles in greeting. She had blushed. BLUSHED!

Jareth pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to _his_ pregnant paramour and future queen with an exaggerated air of casualness. He had lowered himself onto the bed and shuffled over to her side, his eyes boring into the other Faes face warningly. The look was not missed by Leith… when the Goblin King scowls at you, one tends to notice. He went about his examination of the mortal as clinically and detached as was possible. He prescribed and conjured the medicinals quickly and backed away with a bow when he was done. He flashed one more quick glance at the Kings grim countenance and excused himself with a cheeky wink at the woman before he disappeared.

The pert rogue.

Trixie was staring at the spot that the dark Fae had been standing in with a… a _look_ on her face.

The Goblin King snorted in discontent, bringing her attention to him and she seemed startled that he was sitting next to her, leaning against her headboard, his feet crossed at the ankles on her coverlet, his arm draped nonchalantly over her shoulders.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

She gave a short laugh. "He was quite handsome." She said a little breathlessly.

"If you like him so much, why don't you marry him." Jareth scathed back sarcastically.

"I didn't know that was an option… call him on back." She said with a grin.

Jareth glared at her.

"Jesus, I'm kidding. Lighten up, dude." She punched him lightly on the bicep and shuffled awkwardly to the edge of the bed and swung her feet over the side. "I'm not about to hook into a guy while the father of my baby bump is sitting right next to me. I can appreciate a hot guy without spreading my legs, you know."

Dude? Was that a term of endearment?... It didn't sound very endearing… more chummy. He didn't like it.

Trixie continued.

"OK so, mum's safe at home, goblin ladies in waiting gone, medical professionals dismissed… what do you guys do around here to have fun?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him, still relaxed on her bed.

Jareth suddenly grinned and sat up, his varying eyes sparking mischievously.

Trixie rolled eyes… why did she expect anything different?

"Oh, calm your tits. Even if that's what I meant, it's not like I'm about to go for it in front of half a dozen spectators." She said with a laugh, inclining her head towards the closest Fae guard. She smoothed the front of her Ghostbusters tee shirt and stood up. "Anyway, I need to have tour of the castle or something and surely you intend to feed me at some stage?"

Jareth sighed and dragged himself off of her bed casting a resentful glare at the Kings guard. He stood himself up and haughtily adjusted his cuffs and then extended his hand imperiously to the mortal.

"Come then, wench." He drawled. "Savour the delights of the Castle beyond the Goblin City."

She took his hand but gave him a warning glare.

"And that's a big no for 'wench' as well."

"I can't call you wench nor it nor even Beatrix. How pray, am I to address your future highness?" he asked in an exasperated, though playful tone.

"Trixie… my name is Trixie."

"Pfft. Hardly a title fitting of nobility." He muttered, leading her across the room to the multi purpose door.

"Right, and wench is?" she laughed.

"Fine… Trixie. My name is Jareth." He said, stopping before the door and turning to her and looking down at her.

She stepped back from him, dropping his hand and then extending hers out. "It's nice to meet you Jareth." She said with a smile as he took her hand again and shook it in a very business like way, an amused smirk tilting his lips.

They released hands and he extended his elbow for her to take and looked to the door. He made no move to open it and Trixie hesitantly reached for the handle. She eased the door open and then snorted as her washroom was displayed before them.

"I'll get it… one sec." She said in irritation, snapping the door closed and trying again. Screwing her eyes up in concentration. Exitexitexit, she thought furiously, pulling on the door again. Yusssss! She fist pumped the air in victory as the stairwell was exposed behind the door.

Jareth just smiled and led her out, clicking the door closed. He stopped on the landing and looked back as the door opened and two of the Kings guard exited behind them.

"Are you kidding me?" Trixie snapped. "They're gonna follow me around too?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Jareth growled at the two silver armoured Fae.

"High Kings orders, your Majesty." One of them replied crisply, "the Queen is not to be out of our sight."

"Are you going to follow me into the toilet as well? The High King can go suck a dick, this is not gonna happen." Trixie groused.

"I am quite capable of escorting my guest around my own castle." Jareth enjoyed Trixies turn of phrase, though it was quite undiplomatic.

The other guard looked unapologetic and replied just as smartly as the first. "High Kings orders, your Majesty."

Trixie glowered at the guards and then turned to Jareth. "Your dad is _such_ a dick. Tomorrow, he and I are having words." She spat threateningly.

Jareth wasn't sure how that would go. His father was not to be trifled with and he was quite sure that Beatrix was not entirely equipped for a confrontation of the nature that he believed she was implying. She seemed to be under the impression that she was much more imposing that she was. He let it go for now and dutifully nodded at his future, somewhat diminutive queen and led her down the stairway to the Castle proper, the Kings guard following along behind at a respectful distance.

He could feel her borrowed magic humming around her, combining with that of his son within her. He could hear her planning out what she would say to the High King. He blanched a few times at her choice of language… He thought back to the lascivious thought in her head whilst being attended by that _apothecary_. He suppressed a smile at her brief flashing memory of their intimate night together after she had asked what they could do for fun.

He silently wondered how angry she would be if she discovered that he could now see into the most private places in her mind…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – A Trip to The City**

They had been ordered to The Kingdom. The High King and Queen were expecting them at court in a matter of minutes and here she was… being obstinate.

"I have supplied you with a number of appropriate gowns and accessories. One would expect a lady to dress as such." He admonished her, his voice petulant as he surveyed the very inappropriate hip hugging jeans and tight, bump exposing tee shirt that she had selected to wear.

"Dude." She rebutted, ignoring his dark scowl at the title she had designated for him. "One, I'm not a lady. Two, it's the twenty first century, at least where I'm from anyway. And three, you chose me. You can't buy perfume and expect it to smell differently at home than it did in the shop. This is me… you don't like it, then take me home and we can forget this whole thing ever happened."

She gave him a smug smile that actually made him want to swipe it from her face. It wasn't like he _could_ take her home and forget about her… She was to be the mother of his child and heir. His queen if he had his way. It wasn't appropriate for a queen to sport such unrefined attire, the bump in her belly that would soon be his legacy should not be swathed in such. It offended him.

"Beatrix, are you being deliberately obtuse?" he chined, "you are carrying the future king of the goblins and guardian of the Labyrinth, and while I'm sure the 'Foo Fighters' are a noble group of individuals, they are not really a suitable image for projecting that distinction."

"While the future king of the goblins and guardian of the Labyrinth is inside my body," She retorted, gleefully, "the Foos and any other of my favourite bands, are perfectly fine images to project _me_. I also have an ACDC tee shirt if you would prefer that one, though Angus Young is flipping the bird in it and I didn't think the Queen would appreciate it, even though your dad deserves it."

He growled in discontent… the woman was impossible. He was suddenly taken aback when she wound her arm around his neck, drawing him down to her and she leaned in close to him, her lips an infinitesimal breath from his earlobe. "You didn't seem to mind my tee shirt while we were making the future king." Her voice was zephyr soft and danced across his skin suggestively.

"As I recall… with perfect _sober_ clarity… I did have a problem, which is why you were not in it for long." He smirked, enchanted by her sudden playfulness. She had kept him at arms length, in intimate terms, since she had been in his realm and while she was quite pregnant, he would have liked to maybe revisit the previously physical aspect of their relationship.

She gave a laugh and backed off.

"I'm wearing this. I am making a statement." She nodded her head decisively.

"The High King will not be happy." Jareth warned her.

"Pfft. Like I care." She dismissed. "Anyway, totally different subject, I was thinking of David for a name...? like Dave Grohl and David Bowie… or maybe Corey… like Corey Taylor?"

"You would name the Prince after a musician." He questioned, more harshly than he intended.

"Hey... if the prince had his way, he'd be called Peanut…just saying, they are options" She defended. "So… are they coming too?" She asked changing the subject again and inclining her head towards her guards.

"I think only two will be obliged to follow." He let her attire slide… again. He could see from her thoughts how anxious she was about the visit to see his parents. She hid it so well, he was amazed. He would allow her to be comfortable in her version of armour, though he knew his parents would take it as a slight.

"Can I pick which two of you are coming?" She asked one of the guards outright.

He inclined his head in confirmation and stood up a little straighter.

'Okay, I'll take you and that guy." She pointed to the guard closest to the balcony doorway. "Do you guys have names or am I supposed to just call you 'that guy'?"

Jareth frowned. She didn't know why, maybe it was because she was addressing the help… whatever snob.

"I am Lachlan, Your Majesty." He said with a bow of his head and he stepped out from the wall.

"I'm Anyon, Your Majesty." The other said softly, coming to stand with his new partner.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen. Is there something else that you can call me? I'm not the queen. Is calling me Trixie forbidden or something?" She asked imploringly, she wasn't comfortable being addresses as queen, not yet, probably not ever, she still hadn't made a decision and she'd only been in the Underground for a day, though it seemed much longer.

"What about 'my lady'?" Jareth suggested.

She hated it… but she shrugged and looked to her guards, who in turn nodded solemnly but remained silent.

"We should away. The High King should not be made to wait and I would like to see my Mother." Jareth said softly.

He felt her disquiet, as if he could hear her heart begin to pound in fear, like a drum. She was repeating in her head over and over 'oh no, oh no, oh no'. Her outward countenance did not change, she just smiled and nodded calmly and took his offered elbow.

* * *

Trixie didn't really know what to expect from The Palace in The Kingdom. The Fae themselves were beautiful and graceful it stood to reason that their capital and home would be the same. Jareths castle reflected his subjects and kingdom and goblins were simple creatures.

The Kingdom was a reflection of the Fae and as soon as they appeared in the open air court of the High King and Queen, Trixies breath caught in her throat and she suddenly felt like a little dumpling.

Trixie was average height. She stood at five foot five inches tall out of heels. The shortest Fae was six foot tall, Jareth towered over her at six foot five and he was nowhere near the tallest. They were all so bloody tall.

And slim. The women were all willowy and elegant, the men all lean and tautly muscular. Trixie had curves, even before the swelling belly that preceded her everywhere at the moment.

And they were all sheathed in flowing gowns, gossamer soft silks and it was all just so perfect. They were all blessed with an ethereal loveliness and the all moved as if gliding on air. Trixie wanted to throw up.

And that was just the people. The Kingdom was all about soaring towers and scented breezes. Brightly coloured flags and pennants snapped overhead like streamers at a birthday party. Buntings and flowers decorated every wall and sill. It was overwhelming to the little mortal.

Damn the Goblin Kingdom for lowering her expectations.

Jareth tucked her hand tighter into his elbow in support and with a quick look down at her he started towards the public gallery… that overlooked the thrones occupied by the Fae monarchs.

The High King and Queen held court outside, the queen enjoyed the open sky overhead and the feel of the earth pulsing under her bare feet. Their twin thrones were as expected after the earlier display of perfection… they were perfect, Trixie sighed to herself. The Queen looked up as if sensing their arrival, she probably had.

The Goblin King trooped to the front of the grass covered dais, his head aloft and imperious with his reluctant lady at his side. He dropped a graceful bow to his parents, who had followed his approach with magnanimous eyes. Trixie had never curtsied in her life, she did an awkward kind of bob though, noting that the High king had fixed her with a disapproving glare. The Queen was smiling warmly.

"You look… well, Beatrix dear," Queen Titania crooned, her voice washing over everyone on earshot like a balm, she was looking over Trixies attire with an air of curiosity.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Trixie mumbled, "You look nice too." Holy Crap, was that an understatement!

Oberon hmpfed and came to his feet with a sweeping gesture to address the court.

"We are to adjourn for a spell to consult with our son and heir." He announced before holding out his hand to the Queen and leading her towards the golden doors leading to the palace interior.

Jareth gave Trixie an encouraging smile and swept her along after them. Her two guards trailed along after them, though Trixie had all but forgotten they were there.

"This contract is an insult." Oberon shouted as soon as the door closed behind them, all decorum out the window.

"and yet… it's binding." Trixie bit back instantly, feeling a little smug. "The Goblin King had a hand in it as well, I had to protect myself." She breathed in deeply to maintain her temper. "Regardless of that though, even if this doesn't work, even if I go back, what's eighteen years to you guys anyway... you're immortal, it's the blink of an eye..." She shrugged, "And not too long after that I'll be dead and out of the way forever, what's the big deal?"

Oberon narrowed his glacial eyes at her

"I sense there is more to this whole charade... What game are you playing?… If you're trying to trap my son into making you his queen…"

"TRAP HIM?!" She growled, interrupting the High King and raising eyebrows around the room with her venom. "If you think for one second that I want to be imprisoned in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life in a completely alien land full of arrogant and unpleasant people who want nothing more that crush a _feeble creature_ like me under their boot… and for what? A title?… then you're even more of an arsehole that I first thought."

"Do you have any idea what it was like to be alone and pregnant, not knowing _HOW_ I even got pregnant to begin with… and not even a regular pregnancy, with doctors thinking how much of a freak I am or worse what my baby was? I was terrified. You think I did that for shits and giggles?" Trixie was lost for words, stumbling over the ones she could summon. The Fae could all fuck off and die for all she cared.

She turned to Jareth, keeping her eyes fastened to the lapels of his black leather coat. "Get me the fuck out of here… right now." She whispered between clenched teeth, her voice wavering with suppressed emotions that she was struggling to contain.

"Halt your crass tongue, Mortal" Oberon stood and stepped to her back, he towered over her and she drew in a fast breath and swung around to meet the eyes of the High King.

"You wanna go?!... You fuc….." Trixie froze to the spot… literally froze in place like a statue. Her shrill challenge stopped mid sentence and the large room instantly fell silent.

Oberon looked at his son in exasperation.

"What is it about _this_ one?" He asked tartly.

"She is…. feisty." Jareth said, his lips quirked in a grin.

"Whilst that is fascinating and I cannot dispute it, 'Feisty' is not an essential criteria for a Queen." Oberon frowned and looked down at the little mortal. She _was_ pretty. Strong willed. She was entertaining, he thought, but really?

He flicked his wrist and her attire changed from its common Above streetwear into an elegant light blue gown, that showcased her best attributes and demurely concealed her blooming abdomen. He added a few glittering accessories and pursed his lips in appreciation. She certainly looked the part, though she was very small. If she could learn to control her errant tongue and polish her vocabulary, she _could_ be a strong queen. He chuckled to himself. He had no doubt that she would indeed 'sock him in the nuts' if he pushed her too far. Her clear, blue eyes sparked, even in her frozen state.

"Six weeks, father." Jareth said in entreaty. "I can make her stay, I can make her love me and I can make her want it. She is my match, otherwise, how is this so?" He lay his palm on the fruitful belly of his paramour.

Titania smiled softly as she approached her son and stood before him, looking deep into his peculiar eyes. "I will approve and even help you to convince her, if you can answer me one question, my son."

"Yes." Jareth said firmly, not needing to hear the question at all. "The answer is yes."

She looked at him for a long time, searching for the truth in his words. "Then she will be queen." She said with a real and beatific smile that lit the room.

She touch her sons cheek fondly and turned to her husband who was still regarding the little frozen mortal… riled up and ready to fight, like an belligerent little hamster. Oberon liked her… The queen could tell.

Oberon snorted dismissively and reached for his wifes hand.

"She will not be easy to win. We will need to be aggressive, lay the Underground at her feet to convince her. Her attorney was very good, the contract holds water. If she decides to leave… that's it, until the prince is of age." The High King grumbled the last… he should look into employing the mortal who had a hand in that blasted contract.

"I assure you, your Majesty… in three weeks I shall have a son and heir, in six, I will have an entire royal family."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – A Mediator of Sorts**

The throne room of the castle was mayhem. It was loud and totally chaotic. Trixie loved it. Over the last couple of weeks it had become her favourite place to be, it reminded her of the bar on a particularly raucous night. She found the Goblins to be highly amusing, once she got used to them and their foreign appearance. They were blunt and had some very unsavoury habits. They picked up her slang and cuss words with ease and repeated them with vigour. She found herself laughing uproariously which made her unborn prince gleeful within her. He loved it when his mother laughed. It felt like bubbles.

To the Goblin King, holding court meant he sat in the throne room for a couple of hours a day and let them run riot around him while he largely ignored them. Then he met with his advisors to do some actual work and then he surveyed the Labyrinth. Trixie let him go about his business in peace, in truth she ignored his presence completely.

He watched her frequently and looked into her thoughts to gauge her moods, the first couple of weeks he just watched her settle… to become familiar with his subjects and her surroundings. When he first heard her laugh at one of the terrible, off-colour jokes told by one of his castle guards, he secretly crowed in triumph. His subjects were an acquired taste and Trixies less refined palate suited them. His queen could not be some delicate flower.

She had Drusilla and Gertrude to keep her company… or leave her alone depending on her mood. She had bi weekly visits from her mother and her friends. Accept Sharon, who had distanced herself. She had found everything too bizarre for her delicate disposition. Layla and Fi spent most of their time staring at everything around them in wonder even after a few visits. Kelly had taken to the Underground like a native. She was very, very good at fleecing the goblins out of their coin and had taken up gambling and drinking with them. She also found fighting with them to be very enjoyable.

On the downside, Trixie was still not speaking to him. She had been quite affronted when she came to in her room after her soon to be father in law not only froze her but also changed her clothes. Jareth had transported her back from the Kingdom and had waited for her to reanimate, which she did with a hiss and a roar, completing the sentence that she had started in his fathers presence.

" – king cocksucker!"

He was very pleased she was not able to complete that particular sentiment in front of the High King.

She had blinked in confusion, looked down at her new light blue dress that accentuated her burgeoning bust and set off her understated blue eyes delightfully and then at the room around her. She had then turned a furious glower on the Goblin King once she realised what had happened. She had rather forcefully told him to excuse himself from her company and not return until a number of very unpleasant and very imaginative things had occurred… mostly to his person. She had not engaged him since, unless one counted dirty looks.

She was also always in the company of her two Fae guards. The High King had dismissed the other four from her room at Jareths request but had insisted that the two that she had hand selected for her personal detail remain, though not quite as intrusively as lining the walls of her room. The Goblin King found this very vexing as he knew for a fact that she found both Fae men quite appealing. He had expressed this to his father who after having a quick peek into her head himself, told his son to get over it and double his own efforts to win her affections. Truth was, she found all Fae men appealing. They were all very handsome and Jareth would need to 'up his game', the High King had chuckled at the colloquialism that he had plucked from the mortals head, and maybe use his other resources to tempt her; His winning personality, immeasurable wealth… something like that.

Wealth didn't matter to Trixie and he couldn't unleash his wit and charm on her if she kept her distance from him. He was sure his sexual prowess would bring her around, but once again the distance thing was bothersome. Jareth stewed on the problem, how to engage her again without bringing her wrath to bear. Vexing.

It was not until a week before her due date before they found themselves alone in each others company… and she came to him.

It was in the darkened and silent throne room, at around two in the morning. He sprawled on his throne, unable to sleep in his bed for reasons unknown, perhaps it was his worry that he might not get to keep her, maybe he was experiencing some type of new sleep disorder, it didn't really matter. He slouched down deeper into his throne, his leg cocked carelessly over one arm as he casually allowed a crystal sphere to roll around in his hand.

He heard the footstep and did not look up when he addressed the being who dared disturb his time of quiet, moody contemplation.

"Leave me." He ordered darkly.

"Fine, whatever." Her voice was soft but carried well in the early morning darkness.

He sat up quickly, allowing the crystal to vanish from his hand. "Wait." his voice teetered on desperation, but he controlled it well, he thought. "I didn't realise it was you…. Please, come."

Her back was too him, having turned quickly at his severe dismissal. She turned back slowly and fixed him with a look he could not discern. He probed her mind and saw her steeling herself… she had been watching him for a moment before he had heard her, she thought he looked sexy when he was dishevelled, she had been admiring him, but she had come in search of him for another purpose.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but he wants to talk to you." She looked at the floor and he felt a tinge of guilt emanating from her at the admission. "He hasn't heard from you in two weeks…"

He held out a gloved had out towards her, encouraging her to approach. She hesitated for a breath before stepping lightly into the room. She was wearing a black satin robe, trimmed in red, it had a hood that was thrown back and rested around her shoulders, her feet were bare on the cold stone floor. She took his hand and allowed him to seat her on his lap. More intimate than they had been since their first night together. They didn't say anything, he settled her comfortably and drew one of his gloves from his hand. He raised his eyebrow briefly at her, waiting for assent before placing his hand across her belly to commune with his son.

Trixie sat quietly, aware of the heat emanating from his long, lithe body beneath her, but aware that was probably not the kind of thoughts one should have whilst father and son were chatting. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the hum that enveloped her, she was used to it now, it comforted her. It was a private conversation and she didn't want to intrude, so she let her mind drift… he was really warm. She wondered if it was a Fae thing. Maybe they had a higher body temperature that mere mortals, she shifted into a more comfortable position…

… She blinked awake when the sunlight from the high windows hit her eyes.

She was still in his lap. She had snuggled down against him, her head resting, oh so comfortably against his firm chest, one arm wedged between them, the other slung up around his neck. For his part, one of his arms was around her back, his hand gripping her shoulder. The other across her body, hand clasping her hip. She could feel his cheek resting against the top of her head. It seemed they had both fallen asleep in the early hours.

It took her a moment to realise that they were not alone. They were in fact, surrounded. She lifted her eyes and was met with the sight of dozens of grinning goblins and two grim faced Fae personal guards, silently watching the King and his paramour sleep, cuddled up on his throne. Drusilla and Gertrude were there too.

She tried to sit up and free herself of the Kings cocooning arms, but was met with a soft, sleepy growl and a tightened grip… and a series of sniggers from their audience.

"Wake up." She said testily, using her free arm to shake him gently.

She felt him tense under her as he awakened and took in 'the situation'. She felt his grip tighten again momentarily and then slacken, his hands falling from her. She pulled away and snuck a quick look up at his face before clumsily making her way to her feet. She felt his hand on the small of her back as he steadied her as he sat up himself.

He groaned a little, he'd had a human sized burden pressing him into the throne for most of the night and his back protested at the relief from the stress position it had been in.

Trixie straightened her robe, imperiously gestured to her handmaidens and guards and left the room without a backwards glance.

Jareth watched her go without a word, his eyes lingering on the empty doorway. He heard a small chorus of chortling comments and turned a warning glare on his court.

"If suitable activities cannot be found with in the next few minutes, that does not involve standing around like dolts, I will cast idle offenders into an oubliette without prejudice nor inclination to release said offenders." He announced, standing from his throne and watching coolly as his subjects scattered before him, none of them wanting to be imprisoned and forgotten.

He scowled around the open space, scanning for 'idle offenders'. When he found none, he stalked from the room an once safely ensconced in his chambers, he let out a small whoop of triumph and considered a fist pump… he didn't of course, how undignified.

He now knew that his son was on his side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – A Burgeoning Courtship of Sorts**

She was wearing that tee shirt that she had mentioned previously… with ACDC emblazoned across the top,there was an aggressive looking man on it, flipping him off. He might have taken offence if her eyes had not danced with good humour when she had entered the throne room the following morning and she did not look away from him when he met her gaze. Her smile remained on her face as she greeted him with an inclination of her head. Her two guards entered the room in her wake and bowed to him as well, they looked out of place in the hectic environment. Their pristine armour gleaming and their forms upright and formal… they were order amidst chaos.

His subjects had made a mountain of pillows and cushions in the round depression in the centre of the room and a few greeted the future queen as she entered, taking her hands and leading her there, encouraging her to sit and take her ease. She declined with a laugh and turned instead to the king, much to his surprise.

"Your majesty." She started formally, she even bobbed a weird curtsy to him. "I was wondering if I could trouble you for a private audience?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her out of character decorum.

She was looking at him expectantly and said no more. How odd… for her at least.

He unwound himself from his throne and took to his feet, holding out his hand to his paramour. She stepped forward and took it without hesitation. He refrained from looking into her head to see what this was about, tempting as it was to do so. He instead, tucked her hand into his elbow and led her from the suddenly quiet and curious throne room. She even waved away her guards as they made to follow.

They walked in silence down the stone hall, their footsteps echoing hollowly. He led her to his study, a room that glittered with shafting light and shifting dust motes. The air smelled of musty old texts, leather bindings and wood smoke from the cold hearth. There was also the scent of the outside, like a forest in autumn. It was a little strange, but somehow fitting.

Jareth released Trixies hand as he left her in the centre of the room, in front of a pair of oddly scaled, leather wing chairs and closed the door, casting quick ward, just in case. He subjects were quite intrusive at times, ignoring social graces and personal space and she seemed to want privacy.

He turned back to her expectantly; she had not seated herself and instead watched him with an odd purse to her lips. He fought the urge to look into her head though he didn't know why he was holding his curiosity at bay.

"I haven't been fair to you." She said carefully, "You aren't your father and just because I'm pissed at him, it doesn't mean I should take it out on you. I should not have kept your son from you. I guess I didn't even think about it. Anyway, I apologise." She captured his eyes and held them, her own shining with sincerity.

Jareth did look into her head then and pulled back quickly, seeing that she wasn't done yet, she was gathering her courage. He bit back the anticipation and took on the look of benign interest in what she would say next, as he inclined his head in acceptance for her apology.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I also haven't been fair to you in terms of our contract." She lowered her eyes and scuffed the tip of her boot on the stone floor, catching a gap in between the flags. "I want to go on a date with you." She mumbled and then she huffed and rolled her eyes, looking back up at him, perplexed. "This is so weird. I've never asked a guy out on a date before, let alone a Goblin King who happens to be the father of the baby I'm carrying." She lowered herself awkwardly into the chair closest to her and scowled at nothing in particular and muttered. "It's not like we can get pizza and go to a movie, I have no idea what a date here would be like."

Jareth had broken into a song and dance number in his head, while his outwards appearance was one of pleasant surprise, his insides were leaping about joyfully. He took a few measured steps and instead of sitting in the other chair beside her, he took a knee at her side and took hold of one of her hands.

"Allow me." He said softly, he cleared his throat for effect and turned his gaze to up to hers. "Beatrix, would you do me the honour of being my companion for the evening meal tonight."

Trixies lips quirked into a slight smile and she chuckled "Sure thing… ummm, I mean… Yes, thank you, Your Majesty. I would be delighted to attend."

They both grinned at each other for a few moments before Trixies brow furrowed and her eyes went blank. Jareth waited patiently until she was done… she blinked and looked back at him with a smirk.

"Our son informs me he will be here before the week is out…. So we have five days to get to know each other before… well, time is at a premium, let's just say that." She said, rubbing her belly. "And then it's three weeks as a trial family." She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed before opening them again and fixing him with another sincere gaze. "I promise to give this a proper chance. I'm not going to make 'the decision' until I take everything in and weight everything up. I'm sorry for being such a bitch so far."

Jareth chuckled. "There is nothing to forgive, my dear, I forget how trying this must be for you." Jareth stood up and took the seat next to her "Though, I feel I should probably advise you not to challenge the High King to a brawl again nor refer to him in such a base way, it was fortunate he did not hear you complete your charming thought. He can be quite volatile and you are quite breakable, though you seem to believe otherwise. He _is_ the High King and your potential father in law and an immeasurably powerful being. I urge you to please temper your responses on future meetings… please."

Trixie grimaced. "Yeah… sorry. I may have anger management issues." She conceded wryly, before brightening. "Your mother has invited me to tea day after tomorrow. So any 'getting to know you' plans will have to be scheduled around that… just FYI. Oh my god, like, a fairy, legit appeared in my room and gave me the invitation… A fairy! Awesome. Your mum is so rad."

Jareth smirked at the happy look on Trixies face. His mother was keeping to her word.

"So anyway, I have Fi, Kelly and Layla coming this afternoon to help with prep. I anticipated your acceptance to the date… or whatever. I hope that wasn't too presumptuous. Lachie and Any will get them for me so we don't disturb you. I mean, you're a king, not an uber. What time shall we meet up for dinner?" She was talking a mile a minute with sudden nerves and knew it, but couldn't stop. She levered herself out of her chair, Jareth rose hastily with her, catching up with the sudden outburst of words and movement.

"I will collect you at seven at your door." He said smoothly, taking her hand and raising her fingers to his lips.

She gave a nervous bark of laughter and backed away from him, slipping her hand from his loose grasp. "Yeah... kay… so I'll see you then… then." She gave another laugh and reached for the door latch. She pushed on the door. It didn't move so she pushed again with more force. Jareth smothered the widening smirk on his face and strolled over. He removed her hand from the latch and pulled the door open effortlessly and stepped aside for her to exit, his face passive… mostly.

She closed her eyes and blushed as she walked through the doorway with as much dignity as she could muster. She didn't look back at him as she walked quickly down the hall. Jareth leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms across his chest, watching her retreat.

He had a date.

He then frowned. 'Lachie and Any? _Lachie and Any!?_ '

She had given pet names to her two handsome, hand picked guards? He had left her alone with two Fae men that she thought were 'appealing' for two weeks whilst she was irked with him and his sire. They had obviously become amicable. He pushed himself from the door jam and squared his shoulders. He had a dinner date to plan and a wife to win.

* * *

Layla giggled like a little girl when she appeared in Trixies room, her fingers linked with Lachlans and a blush upon her cheeks.

Trixie rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. Layla was so transparent, she was just gagging for the handsome dark Fae with sparkling golden eyes and warm, milk chocolate coloured skin. 'Layla and Lachlan up a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G' she sang silently in her head. She didn't bother to acknowledge their arrival, there was still one more besotted mortal to arrive.

A moment later, Anyon appeared as well, Fiona on one arm and Kelly on the other. Kelly detached herself from the Fae guard and skipped over to Trixie as soon as she materialised. She flopped down on the bed and cast a badly concealed leer at her very pregnant friend.

"Pheromones… so many pheromones." She retched softly for dramatic effect, tilting her head towards Fi and the silver haired Anyon. "Even I can tell Fi's on heat."

Trixie laughed. "Yeah, Layla too."

"Damn it… why did I have to fall for an ordinary human man?" Kelly muttered.

"How is Mark?"

"Peachy. He says Hi and something about sending you something. I don't know, I wasn't listening." Kelly snorted, watching her two friend flirt shamelessly with Trixies gorgeous guards. She pulled her attention away from them and looked over at Trixie, who was letting the Goblin, Gertrude, do a terrible job of painting her toes, not just her toenails. "So…. Date night?"

"Yeah. I should make an effort, huh?"

"Yes, you should." Kelly replied sarcastically.

"I slept with him." Trixie whispered, and then amended as Kellys eyebrows shot upwards. "Not like that... The peanut wanted to talk to him so I let them talk… I ended up falling asleep in his lap, cuddled up to him. He held me all night… it was nice."

Kelly just hummed and looked at her friend analytically for a moment.

"Fi bought her yellow dress." Kelly said finally, before calling out. "Fi… FI!" She picked up one of the cushions of the bed and sent it flying across the room. Fiona turned and glared as it stuck her in the back of the head with not inconsiderable force. Anyon bowed his head and backed away from her, taking his place against the wall, a small smile on his lips.

Fi stomped across to the bed, "Fuck you, Kelz" She grumbled as she got there.

"Yeah well, we're not here for you to hook up, we're here to help Trix get ready for her date with the delectable Goblin King." Kelly deflected, "and we can get down to it as soon as we peel Layla off of the other one."

Layla heard the remark; she was supposed to, Kelly had unsubtly raised her voice to a near shout when she had said it. Layla blushed as turned away from Lachlan, all but fizzing when she came over to sit down.

"Crikey, he's quite smashing, isn't he." She breathed, extra quietly, as she sat down, watching Lachlan take up his post with Anyon.

"He can hear you." Trixie laughed.

Laylas eyes darted to the guard in embarrassment and he winked back with a perfect, dazzling grin.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"OK ladies, heads out of your quivering wombs for a few minutes. Trixie Tanner is going on a date, we need her to look awesome." Kelly announced grandly, "Not that you don't look nice now, Trix." She added quickly before continuing. "If one of the goblin ladies would be so kind as to press this dress…' She waved her hand at the flapping fabric that Fi drew from her bag and fluttered around. "Trix can bathe and … where can I plug in the curling iron? _Can_ I plug in the curling iron?"

 **AN: Trixie thought I made her sound like too much of a bitch... she is, but that is not the point. I don't really spell check or anything, I just sort of write and post. Sorry for any errors.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – A First Date of Sorts**

He waited outside the door until the appropriate time.

He even let his knuckles hover in front of the door until the last second ticked over before he allowed himself to knock. He did not want to seem over eager nor did he want to be late.

The goblin, Drusilla, opened the door and bowed low to the King, her squishy nose touching the floor though Jareth did not see her.

Trixie turned from her position on the balcony overlooking the labyrinth and looked towards the door and towards him, her form illuminated by the blaze of candlelight within her room. She was wearing a very short, floaty, buttercup coloured dress that flared from under her bust to dance around her thighs in delicate waves. Her belly was understated by the dress but she was very obviously fruitful with his heir and her chest was barely contained by the top portion, he was not sure how the thin straps held everything up and in the proper place.

Her lovely proportioned legs, seemed longer than they were and were sheathed from the calves down by a pretty pair of cross laced, silver sandals. Her face was sparsely made up, her lashes longer and darker, her lips nude but glossy and her copper coloured hair dropped in loose curls about her face and pooled about her shoulders.

It was the first time he had seen her without a contemporary rock band or cult movie advertised across her torso, except for when he had seen her in her work wear and transport wear through his crystals or when his father had placed her unwittingly in a gown. It was a very good look for her. Very good indeed.

He stepped into her room, over the still face down goblin, and bowed towards her. He hesitated when one of her guards offered her his hand which she took, to be led into the room and towards the waiting king. He didn't know which guard it was, he had forgotten their proper names… Lachie? or Any? …either way, Jareth didn't like him.

The guard released her hand when she was perhaps five feet from him before bowing and returning to his station.

"You look quite dashing this evening." Trixie greeted the King, her lips tilting in a small smile. He really did, in fact dashing did not even come close to describing the Goblin king; in the unusual scaled black leather pants and boots, which sculpted to those long taut thighs, way too tight to be legal. The midnight blue coat and snowy shirt, and simple diamond pin sparkling in the centre of his cravat. Everything worked on him. She wondered what he'd look like in jeans and a tee shirt.

He looked good in everything… even better in nothing. Shut up, Trix.

Jareth suppressed the grin that threatened to split his face as her private thought filled his head.

"Bea… Trixie… You look celestial," He greeted her in return, his clear tenor low and intimate, "far too fair to be confined within these humble stone halls." He offered her his arm, wanting hum in satisfaction when she slipped her fingers into the nook at his elbow. He led her around her still horizontal goblin lady and out of the door.

She gasped at the vista that appeared before her, she looked behind them and her room was no longer there. They were somewhere else, somewhere wondrous, somewhere swathed in glorious twilight. A plethora of stars winkling overhead in an endless, deep sea of rich blues and purples and a lazy, fat moon hung over the horizon, her pale face providing all of the mood lighting that one could ask for.

The air was still and scented with wildflowers and grass. They were in an open field overlooking a vast lake with a mirror like surface. There was a white, open sided pavilion on the softly sloping beach, the air around it sparkled with fairy lights, possibly even actual fairies, Trixie wasn't sure.

Oh, This guy was good.

Jareth tried very, very hard to keep the smug smirk from his face, he was only having moderate success, as he led her towards the pavilion and their waiting dinner. A table set for two and adorned with flowers and candles sat under the awning, Jareth released his ladys hand from the crook of his arm and moved to pull out her chair for her.

She took her seat and watched him walk to his own side of the table to seat himself.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you don't eat here every night." Trixie guessed, her eyes a little wide with admiration. She had been expecting to eat at the dinner table in the castle.

He only smiled gently at the observation and took his napkin from the table to lay across his lap.

This guy was _really_ good.

And so, the first date of the Goblin King and his prospective wife began.

* * *

"Ok so, Dragons are real?" Trixie asked in awe, leaning her cheek against her hand and stabbing at a tiny glazed potato distractedly.

"Indeed."

"And Unicorns?"

He nodded and smiled at the look of wonder that had not left her face since they had arrived.

"Smurfs?"

He raised an eyebrow in question… ok so, no Smurfs then.

She chuckled and slipped a loaded fork in between her lips and chewing absently, humming the Smurfs theme tune to herself for a minute before unleashing the next batch of questions.

"So, my bed is made from dragon ivory and your pants are made from dragon leather? There must be heaps of dragons, are there heaps of dragons? Can you turn into anything other than an owl? Did you need at ask permission to use this beach or do the kings just move around each others kingdoms at will? There're thirteen, right? Kingdoms? Yeah, Lachie said that."

Jareths forehead furrowed as he tried to follow the flow of enquiries. He picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

"Yes, your bed is dragon ivory, and my pants are dragon leather. There are enough dragons. No, I can't turn into anything other than an owl. I don't need at ask permission to have dinner here, but I did ask because it is considered courteous to do so. And yes, _'Lachie'_ was correct there are thirteen kingdoms." He took another sip of his wine and leaned back into his chair.

Trixie did not miss the sardonic accentuation to Lachlans nickname. She rolled her eyes and picked up her fruit juice. She missed wine.

The night was going very well. Jareth was being patient with the flow of enquiries and he was relaxed. They had made polite small talk… and then the torrent of questions began. He wished that he had thought to sit them side by side somehow, so he could casually drape his arm over her shoulder. He would consider it for the next 'date'.

He kept careful tabs on Trixies thoughts, he needed to make sure that he didn't overstep or inadvertently cross into conversational territory that would lead to disharmony. He was content to answer her questions about his realm, she should know all that she could if she were to help govern. He did want to delve into something more personal, but that sort of thing needed to be worked up to. He did not necessarily want a sexual end to the evening (though if it came to that…) but he did want physical contact and he needed that spark of emotional connection. It was time to become a little more familiar.

He waited until her head cleared of the latest swell of curiosity to make his move. He already had a question in mind, he had wondered about it for some time.

"Now, may I ask you something obviously personal?" He enquired softly, his eyes fixed on her over the rim of his wine glass.

"Shoot." She replied absently, prodding her fork at her dinner.

"You have a large tattoo adorning your back that does not really fit with the rest of you… except for the 'tattoo' part that is."

"That was not a question, you wouldn't be very good at Jeopardy." She smiled softly, placing her fork down and looking at him. "My mum is a sweet hearted romantic. I am very disappointing to her, being… well… me, I guess. I got it to both spite her and appease her" Trixie took a deep breath and adopted a small self depreciating grin. "I'm named after Beatrix Potter, a childrens author from the early twentieth century… the tattoo is of some of her characters." She swivelled her body slightly and Jareth took the subtle invitation to stand, walk around the table and hunker down to see the tattoo covering her shoulders more closely. Trixie drew the straps from her dress down her arms and pulled her hair over her shoulder to expose the parts of the tattoo that were hidden by them.

"Right in the middle, that's Peter Rabbit, her most famous character, on the right is Jemima Puddleduck and on the left, the frog… that's Jeremy Fisher. There's a squirrel, Squirrel Nutkin, a hedgehog, Mrs Tiggy-Winkle, a fox, Mr Tod… A mouse and a kitten. Mrs Tittlemouse and Tom Kitten respectively." Her voice became breathy as she felt, soft warm fingers trailing over the characters, one at a time as she named them. He wasn't wearing his gloves and the hum of magic vibrated over her skin leaving scorched trails in his fingertips wake.

Jareth wanted to congratulate himself. The atmosphere was changing from one of casual interaction. He just needed to subtly steer it a little further into intimacy… not too much to make her uncomfortable, just enough to make her dream of him and to feel the whisper of his touch when he left her in her chambers at the end of the night.

"And which is your favourite?" His breath crested her shoulder and breezed past her ear in a wave of warmth that sent a shiver up her spine.

She steadied her breathing before answering, it made for an overly long pause. "My favourite is Mr Tod. I always liked foxes. And he's the bad guy in one story and a good guy in another… sort of, he's not actually named in the story of Jemima Puddle-Duck and he doesn't really do anything good in his own story accept beat up a badger… so… ahem… yeah." And now she was rambling… awesome.

She blinked in surprise. Did he just kiss her on the Mr Tod?

"Tell me why you think your mother is disappointed in you." Damn that rich tenor.

She let out a soft nervous laugh. "Ummm… well." Stop bloody touching me… I can't think. "She wanted a pretty princess and she got a crass bartender, who likes rock music and motorcycles and who lives in a warehouse." She knew her voice was husky but she couldn't control it, his hot fingers and ghosting breath were working some kind of spell on her, muddling her mind and heating her core.

The open sided pavilion suddenly felt very confined, which was ridiculous.

"But you are a queen…" His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. Oh boy, he was really close, the fingers of one hand leaving her shoulder blades and made their way up to brush through the soft hair at the base of her skull. She couldn't suppress the tremor, not if she tried her absolute hardest and even if she could, the soft sigh that issued from her traitorous lips gave her away anyway.

"Not yet." She replied, her voice catching as he pressed his lips to her pulse point, right below her ear.

He chuckled softly, the sound effected her more than his whispers for some reason, sending a spiral of heat directly to her loins. He smoothed his flattened palm across the expanse of her shoulders as if scanning over the ink, taking a copy of it, who knows, maybe he was. The hum of his magic and the heat of his hands sent Trixies head into turmoil and then all of a sudden, they were gone.

She looked around in confusion and watched as he straightened from his crouched position at her back and retreated to his own chair across the table. He lifted his wine glass and took a quick sip as he sat and smiled at her.

"It is a beautiful work of art. I will investigate the authoress further." He said casually. "I find the anthropomorphizing of baser creatures fascinating. I also find it fascinating that your favourite character is a villain. It is quite telling."

"Telling how?" She asked, getting a grip on the flustered state that he had put her in, maintaining her outwards appearance of impassiveness.

"Just … telling." He said with a smile, a smile that was a little at odds with what his eyes were doing as they watched her from across the table. The hazel eye was warming, drawing her to him. The other was arctic and almost predatory, making her want to run, or at least, be pursued.

She swallowed down past the tightness that had appeared in her throat under _that_ scrutiny. But again, she blinked at the dual looks were gone, shuttered behind a look of benign, _polite_ interest.

"Would you like to walk a while? To stimulate your appetite for dessert?" He asked politely.

Trixie was off balance. She could still feel the tips of his fingers on her skin, feel the hum of his magical aura. Her ear was still warm with his breath… her Mr Tod still felt the echo of his lips and yet he was unmoved. Was he unmoved? Was he just very good at concealing what he was feeling. Was this a façade of distance and politeness?

She was attracted to him. Of course she was. He was the fantasy become flesh. But what could a Fae king want with a bartender? She was under no illusion that he was in love with her or anything… They had a one night stand (images flickered through her head), she got pregnant and now he was looking to do the honourable thing, in the old fashioned way. She sifted through her thoughts, while he watched her silently, waiting for response.

He had touched her skin with his warm, soft lips… her back, her ear, her neck.

It meant nothing. He was looking to secure legitimacy for his heir. He might like her, might even think she was cute. But there was no real affection there and she wasn't the type to marry for anything less than love, no matter how devastating the man … or Fae… was.

Could she go through with this?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – A Spot of Tea and a Surprise**

Trixie awoke two mornings following her first date with the Goblin King and greeted the day with a sleepy smile and a languorous stretch that had the vertebrae in her back popping in relief. She knew the sound set her guards teeth on edge, she also enjoyed cracking her knuckles around them after discovering that their joints didn't crack and pop like a mortals did. She grinned when she saw Anyon flinch at the sound.

"My lady , please..." He whined quietly.

She laughed and awkwardly rolled around on her back trying to find enough momentum to sit up and move her fat arse into a comfortable position. Lachlan stepped forwards to help her up.

Gertrude was there a second later, hot tea and breakfast tray in hand.

"Mornin' yer Majesty," The goblin lady in waiting croaked, "Ye've got yerself a big day before ye. Best be fed and fitted before the High Queen sends for ye." She placed the tray next to Trixie on the bed and hobbled away towards the wardrobe "Now, what'll ya be wearin' ta tea, Majesty? Yer Faith No More shirt is nice." She suggested, disappearing into the wardrobe and coming out a moment later carrying said tee shirt.

"Today Gertrude, I will be wearing the dress that Oberon gave me… Ha! ' _gave me'_." Trixie snorted, picking up her herbal tea (as prescribed by the delectable apothecary, Leith).

Gertrude gaped at her future queen in astonishment. No tee shirt today? Should she call the surgeon? Was the lady unwell? Drusilla wandered into the room and stopped to gape as well, she had been diligently preparing the bath. Even Lachlan and Anyon exchanged a look.

Trixie sipped her tea and picked up a pastry to nibble, oblivious to them all.

"Hmmm, not wearing the jewellery though, and not the shoes. I'll wear my boots, they won't be seen under the dress anyway… cool?" She asked, focusing on her lady in waiting again… "What?"

"Nothing, Majesty," Gertrude gave a toothy goblin grin and vanished back into the wardrobe.

"It's tea with the High Queen… I'm not a complete savage, you know." Trixie justified her clothing choices. "If it was tea with High King Douche-bag, I'd wear my 'Fuck You' top… but it's Titania and she's okay."

"Shall I collect your mother, my lady?" Lachlan asked, respectfully.

"Ick, no not yet." Trixie replied, she had been horrified to find that her mum had received a fairy invitation to tea as well. "Let's wait 'til the very last second before we start that shitstorm."

Trixie finished her breakfast and went about her now normal morning ablutions with Drusilla and Gertrude in tow. They helped her into her dress and fussed over her hair for a while. Drusilla applied the thin mask of make up, her little tongue poking out and giant tennis ball eyes wide as she tried to replicate what Kelly had done for the 'date' with the Goblin King. The results were pretty good.

When Trixie was happy with her look, she sighed and nodded to Lachlan, who promptly disappeared. He was gone for ages. Eleanor had probably asked him to move her new couch again, she was still not completely happy with its positioning in her lounge and had had her Fae transport service move it a few times already: A bit to the left… a bit more, no, too much, back to the right. Such a strong young man.

Eleanor had no idea and probably couldn't comprehend that Lachlan and Anyon were both over a thousand years old… She called them both young man.

Lachlan appeared a half an hour later with Eleanor Tanner clutching at his arm. He rolled his eyes at Trixie and mouthed the word 'couch' before releasing his ward with a bow.

Eleanor was resplendent in Chanel. She had bought the smart suit an age ago for a small fortune. It was vintage, dusky pink, trimmed in black and was completely timeless, it even came with a matching hat. Trixies mum always was a smart dresser.

The look though, was almost ruined by the womans nerves.

"Oh, Beatrix dear, you look lovely. What are you wearing on your feet? Gracious girl, you'll be the death of me. Thank you, Lachlan, such a nice young man. Oh hello, Drusilla, Gertrude, lovely work on the makeup. Anyon, you're looking very shiny today, Fiona sends her fondest regards, she was visiting me last night. Oh, what time is it? Should we be off? Wouldn't want to keep the High Queen waiting. Oh dear, the High Queen… is what I'm wearing okay? Is Jareth around? I should say hello. Oh, I'm all a-flutter." Eleanor kept up a steady stream of banalities as Trixie stared expressionlessly at her, waiting for her to take a breath so that she could get a word in.

"Mum, geez, calm down." Trixie sighed. "We're not going anywhere until you pull yourself together." She came up to her mum and took hold of both of her shoulders. Eleanor gasped as she received a jolt of power from her daughter. "Oh shit, Mum, are you okay?" Trixie asked quickly, looking at Lachlan and Anyon in question, that had never happened before, her mum had shielding against Fae magic.

The two Fae guards looked uncertain and shrugged.

"I'm alright dear, just an invigorating little shock." Eleanor tittered, "like putting ones finger into the light socket, I imagine."

Trixie looked tentative and pursed her lips in thought. "The Queen will know what it was, we'll ask her when we get there."

"Of course, dear. How is the little prince this morning?" Eleanor asked, she had been filled with admiration that the Goblin King and Trixie were able to communicate with the unborn heir.

Trixies eyes went vacant for a moment and a small frown furrowed her brow.

"Quiet." She said a little doubtfully. "He doesn't seem… upset or anything. Anyway, we should go. The Goblin King will be holding court now, so you can see him when we get back, I don't think you're ready for the throne room yet." She grinned, thinking of her mum in the chaotic throne room in her Chanel suite and sensible pumps while the goblin horde raised all holy hell around her. "Any, Lachie; would you be so kind as to take us to The Kingd…"

Trixie started in shock as she found herself suddenly standing in the High Queens sitting room.

What the fuck just happened?

She looked around in confusion and met the calm, warm, hazel eyes of High Queen Titania, sitting cross legged before the hearth.

"Hello Beatrix, how very punctual you are." Titania cooed from her seat on the floor.

"Did you do that?" Trixie enquired, more forcefully that intended.

Lachlan and Anyon, with Eleanor in tow, appeared a second later… the guards looked slightly panicked.

"Did I do…?" The High Queen asked softly with a slight frown, taking in the guards twin expressions and then back to Trixie. She swept graciously to her feet. "Did you shift yourself?"

"I… guess…' Trixie replied, locking eyes with Lachlan who nodded.

"My, you shouldn't be able to do that." Titanias frown deepened as she approached the little mortal. "May I, dear?" the queen asked holding her elegant, pale hand out, requesting permission to investigate.

Trixie accepted with a short nod and closed her eyes as the cool slim fingertips skimmed over her forehead to her temple.

"Ahhh…" Titania sighed happily and drew her hand away. "It seems we will need to delay our morning tea for another time." She looked over Trixie shoulder at the guards. "Lachlan, be so kind as to inform the Goblin King that his heirs arrival is imminent. Anyon, please can you fetch the midwife. Beatrix, you may want to take your ease for a while. Oh hello, Eleanor, how are you?"

Trixie stood with her mouth open while the women greeted each other as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening and the two Fae guards disappeared. Eleanor tittered about the pretty room and how lovely Titanias dress was. Titania admired Eleanors hat and the pretty colour of her suit.

"I'm having a baby?" Trixie blurted incredulously "… Now!?" Why didn't you tell me little peanut? She sent the thought into her womb but was snubbed. The little tyke was concentrating on other things. "Shouldn't I be in pain or something?" Trixie asked absently.

"Goodness, I should hope not." Titania replied offhandedly, offering Eleanor a cup of tea.

Lachlan appeared back in their midst a moment later followed by a glistening black mist that formed into the King of the Goblins, in full ebony armour with midnight cloak.

"Jareth, my son, you have a runner?" The High Queen greeted her son with a hesitant smile, noting his attire. "Shall I send someone in your stead?"

Jareths intent eyes locked on Trixie who stood somewhat awkwardly in the centre of the room, not really knowing what she should be doing.

"No, thank you mother, the woman took the crystal." He dismissed his mother and the thought of his last summoning and went to Trixies side. "Are you well, my queen?"

She nodded dumbly. Trixie had heard horror stories about birth. Stories of sixteen hour labours, tearing and blood, screaming, crying and the occasional poo. It's not that she was complaining or anything about the lack of all of that but shouldn't she at least feel something? She took hold of Jareths offered hand, not knowing that she had and allowed herself to be led to a chaise lounge where she sat, her face creased with a frown. Jareth took a knee before her pulling his thick dragon hide gloves off one at a time.

"May I?" He asked softly, laying his hands over her belly when she nodded vaguely again. "Hello, my son," he whispered aloud. "We've been waiting for you."

Trixie heard her mother chirruping in the background, heard the door to the High Queens sitting room open and close and the powerful voice of High King Oberon as he greeted his wife and asked what was going on. She stared at a fixed point on the wall opposite her in a daze, her fingers seeking out Jareths on top of her distended tummy, he looked up at her face and saw the glazed look in her eyes.

"All is well, my love." He said gently, seeing her mind in turmoil and knowing she didn't really hear him. She was scared. No, she was terrified. Not of birth, or pain or having her decisions rushed. Her predominant thought was that she was going to be a bad mother, she was going to screw the kid up somehow.

Jareth removed one of his hands from under hers and ran a delicate finger down her cheek, her eyes finally moving to met his. "Beatrix, we'll do this together, you have no need to fear."

Anyon appeared next, with an angry half dressed midwife being carried awkwardly in his arms, like she was trying to escape. The catlike woman hissed at him, it seemed he would not wait for her to gather herself properly to attend a royal birth, she was quite dishevelled and Anyon had acquired a couple of angry scratches for his troubles. The Fae guard ignored the cat ladys hissing and glared at her.

"When I say now, I mean now." He snapped, before realising he was now the focus of everyones attention, including the High King and Queen. He placed the midwife on her feet and bowed away to stand beside Lachlan, who was grinning openly at his peer.

The midwife adjusted her clothing, pushed her long mottled hair back from her youthful face and bowed deeply to the High King and Queen. She bowed to King Jareth and to Eleanor, who beamed at the acknowledgement.

She turned her attention to Beatrix Tanner and the prince, waiting patiently to be born.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: It has been a while since I updated this story. The reason being, that I have lost two of my very best friends, both of which, feature in this story. Bear with me as I honour Beatrix (Trixie) Tanner (27) and Layla Fury (32), who both died tragically in a vehicle collision on the evening of April 17** **th** **2017 when a man went through a red light while ordering his dinner on his cell as he was driving way too fast.**

 **Trixie was a massive Labyrinth fan (and Bowie fan), which is what prompted me to write this to begin with. She spent one drunken night convinced that she could summon the Goblin King for booty call, which inspired the first two chapters. She did own the movie in three formats as well as the soundtrack on cassette and CD and a framed movie poster in her bedroom. She is exactly as I wrote her except, without the pregnancy. Trix was not a fan of kids but she was a** ** _big_** **fan of themed tee-shirts. I wore a Fallout: New Vegas tee-shirt to her funeral.**

 **Layla was a fan of tight pants and the men who wore them. She was always impeccably dressed, even when singing Bonnie Tyler songs at the top of her lungs and totally out of tune on the karaoke stage. She was a lawyer and we often wondered why she hung out with us at all, she seemed way to smart to bother with us losers. We became friends through our husbands, her husband turned out to be a huge knob who in no way deserved her. She was the inspiration for a character in my first fan fic.**

 **I was going to abandon this, seeing no reason to continue without Trix to read it. But, I rile against people who do that… get you totally involved in a story and then leave you hanging… I even mention it on my profile. So I will finish, though please be patient, my muse has abandoned me somewhat…**

 **Chapter 19 – A Happy Family**

She awoke to an enchanting scent, now familiar and one that she had come to associate with him.

It was golden, like the light in the Labyrinth, it was like autumn. It was the scent of sun-warmed loam, of pine resin and the hint of wood smoke. It was honey suckle and gorse. It was lasting warmth, continuously fending off the cold that threatened to come with the winter. She breathed it in deeply in her half doze and hummed sleepily, it was mingled with the fragrance of clean linens.

She rolled over and let her eyes blink open. He was reclining next to her on her bed, pillows piled up behind his back and his small pink son and heir nestled in his arms.

She had not seen him shirtless, like he was now, since that night, the night that they had created the tiny new prince. He had read in one of the many books that her mother had bought, that skin to skin contact was a good bonding technique for father and baby. It's not like they actually needed a special bond, they were Fae after all and had a magical and seemingly telepathic connection anyway.

Jareth was pale and smooth, skin unblemished and luminescent. He was lean, though not skinny nor weak. His muscle was firm, taut and well formed, like an Olympic swimmer. Trixie was tired, but she could still appreciate the Fae man beside her, gazing at his son in wonder.

"You're going to have to put him down eventually." She murmured, her voice rough with lingering sleep, the corner of her lips hitched in a drowsy half smile.

"No, I shall not." He beamed, keeping up his inspection of the infant. "Even when he is grown, I will still be able to fling him over my shoulder and tout him around like a sack of potatoes."

She chuckled at that, she didn't doubt that he would.

The previous day had been a bit of a blur. The midwife, whom Trixie had discovered was named Mirna, had communed with her belly, shooed away everyone except Jareth (she had even sternly told the High King to vamoose). She had moved Trixie to the stone floor in front of the hearth settled her on a thick, fluffy layer of cotton padding, to protect the High Queens furnishings, of course.

After only a few minutes, Trixies waters broke and she was overcome with a magical hum and warmth. It was over before she had realised it had begun. Her new born son was being cradled by Mirna, the proud, wide eyed father sitting on the floor beside his future queen, holding her hand... still in his black as night, armour.

It took a quick wave of the hand to clean Trixie up with a new dress, the cotton padding was dismissed, Mirna bowed and vanished and then everyone came back into the room to welcome the heir to the Goblin throne and the Labyrinth.

Trixie spent the whole time with a decidedly perplexed look on her face. Was that it?

Prince David Ariel looked like a regular new born baby. He was little and slightly pruney. He was purplish and his head was squishy and slightly pointy from his journey to the outside of his mother. He had little points on the tips of his ears and wispy platinum blond hair. Trixie thought he looked like one of those plastic troll dolls.

When he opened his eyes to look around with more clarity than should have been possible, his eyes were clear iceberg silver blue. He regarded his mother calmly from inside of his soft swaddling, newly cleaned and smelling of the particular smell that accompanied babies and she felt a touch of his magic reach out to her. For a moment, it was just the two of them and Trixie was happy.

And then there was her mother, the High King and Queen, Lachlan and Anyon. Leith was suddenly there and the surgeon, whose name she still didn't know. The little prince was taken from her and handed around like a pass the parcel and cooed over. Jareth… the father… was the last one to get a look in but once he had the babe in his arms, he wasn't letting go. He even sent a warning glare at his powerful father when he came over for another look.

Trixie had been prodded at by the surgeon again and asked a pile of questions. No one was paying attention to her so she didn't mind too much about the intimate nature of the whole thing. And Leith came to her side, handing her a hot brew to sip at. It was the one and only time Jareth had pulled his attention from his heir, he had glowered across the room at the apothecary as he had tucked a coppery curl behind Trixies ear and murmured his congratulations to her. She had smiled at him and thanked him.

Jareth had abruptly announced that Trixie, the babe and he would return to the castle to rest and the celebrations could continue on at a later date and maybe in a more official capacity. He did not wait for the predictable objections, he had put his hand on her and they had vanished from the room.

And now Trixie awoke to bliss.

She was not sure if it had something to do with the tonic that Leith had fed her, from the magical hum of the father and son communion beside her or if it was just…contentment.

She sat up next to Jareth and leaned back against the headboard (he had appropriated most of the pillows) and hugged her knees, something she had not been able to do for weeks.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to hand him over… if you don't want him to starve to death." Trixie informed him, watching as a displeased frown flitted across his brow.

"He is content for now, when he begins to hunger, I will 'hand him over'." He said sulkily.

She grinned at his reluctance to release his son.

"Have you recovered from your weeks long ordeal of bearing the babe?" he asked, letting his eyes wander over her for a moment before the resuming their appraisal of the prince. "You look well…"

"Based on how I feel, if you said I gave birth yesterday, I would think you were lying. I feel fine, better than fine." She replied, "Every mortal pregnancy and birth should be this easy… I feel completely back to normal. Accept my boobs." She added, rubbing at the offending appendages.

This drew a smirk from the Goblin King and Trixie rolled her eyes

"Even if we were at the place where my boobs were accessible to you, I would still be declaring them a no fly zone."

"No such rapacious thoughts entered my mind, my queen." He defended himself, though her cleavage was looking quite inviting at the moment he would never deprive his son.

"Riiiight." She drawled sarcastically, reaching over and smoothing a light fingertip over her little sons tiny knuckles.

She was suddenly struck with the comfortable situation that she found herself apart of; a new mother, father and child, all lounging in bed in the bright morning sunlight, easy teasing conversation… it made her heart patter just a little bit faster, it felt right. The only thing that would make it feel even right-er, was if she were snuggled up next to her beau, head resting on his shoulder… She blinked at the thought and cleared her throat awkwardly.

Jareth maintained his still features admirably as her saw his paramours thoughts, the corner of his mouth twitched as he looked down at his little son. Making sure not to look at her and let her know he was well aware of her growing affinity.

'Hormones!' She thought suddenly, almost shouting in her mind, much to Jareths surprise. 'Yep, hormones do weird shit. Where's breakfast? God, he smells good. Shut up, Trix. For fucks sake, hormones.' Her mind roiled and Jareth tried not to chuckle at her discomfiture.

Thankfully, a goblin lady in waiting lumbered through the door carrying a tray laden with breakfast, followed by a pair of Fae guards who had been standing unobtrusively outside the door on the landing. The moment the door closed it opened again and Drusilla trooped out of what was obviously the washroom, if the floating suds trailing after her were any indication. The room was suddenly full, the domestic bubble burst.

"Yer Majesties." Gertrude greeted them, not sure if she should bow low to the king or not… she was holding the tray after all, she settled on a respectful nod and placed the tray on the bed. "Will you be gettin' outta bed t'day, yer majesty?" She asked Trixie respectfully, "Shall I fix yer wardrobe?"

'Yes, thank you Gertrude." Trixie nodded, reaching for her prescribed tea and blowing on it carefully "I'm feeling Audioslave today… what do you think?"

"Yes, majesty… and them denim cut-offs. I'll see if I can find that long cardi too." Gertrude got it… she was cool.

The little goblin lady wandered off towards the wardrobe and Lachlan and Anyon stepped forwards, bowing slightly at their waist.

"Shall we collect the ladies now, my lady?" Lachlan asked a little more eagerly than was warranted, Trixie thought with amusement. Anyon nodded enthusiastically, as well.

Jareth curled his lip in a sneer and muttered something to the baby that was no doubt an unflattering reference to Trixies friends. Trixie sent him an impatient glare.

"Yes, thank you Lachlan." Trixie said with exaggerated magnanimity. The two guards disappeared before she finished speaking, no doubt keen to appear in two of her friends bedrooms. Jareth raised his eyebrow in question at the abrupt departure.

"Lachlan has a thing for Layla, Anyon has his cap tipped at Fi. It's all very sickeningly cutsie." Trixie explained, sipping her tea and watching the prince out of the corner of her eye.

Jareth reassessed the guards… they were OK, he guessed.

"What of Kelly? And the other one… what's her name?" He enquired politely. He didn't mind Kelly too much.

"Sharon." Trixie grimaced over her tea. "She won't be coming. But Lachlan will collect Kelz after he's finished sucking face with Layla." She put her teacup aside and held out her arms meaningfully, her eyebrow arched.

Jareth looked back at her mutinously.

"Cummon, your Majesty." She coaxed him, "you know as well as me that he's hungry. You can have him back right afterwards, I promise." She gave him a gentle smile. Her Fae connection to her son was not as strong as the Kings, but she could feel the subtle pull from the little prince.

Jareth humpfed and grudgingly let the prince go to his mum for breakfast.

Trixie had only ever been _told_ how to feed a baby… she had a silent chat with her son to make sure he knew what to do. He offered her patient instruction on what was desired. So, she drew one of her swollen breasts out and let her son take the lead. He latched on easily and Trixie wondered at the fact that she was being taught by a one day old baby on how to take care of him.

Jareth looked on with interest and reached for a pastry from the breakfast tray, looking up absently as Anyon and Fiona blinked into existence beside the bed.

"Awww…" Fi cooed as soon as she fastened her eyes on the baby. She came and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down and the fluffy headed babe, Anyon quickly averted his eyes with a blush.

"I was gonna get you a cuddly toy or something but I decided on a voucher to buy his first piercing." Fi informed Trixie absently patting the babys head reverently. She looked up at Jareth, "What age do you guys allow piercings?"

Jareth looked horrified.

Before he could respond Lachlan appeared with Kelly and Layla and the air was full of 'aws' and 'coochie coos'. Jareth decided it would be best for him to take his leave for a while, so they could get all of their clucky mother hen-ness out of their system. He sought his shirt noting that his comfy spot was taken by Kelly almost immediately. He snorted in disgust as he saw an Alice Cooper onesie change hands and overheard an offer to take the babe for his first tattoo.


End file.
